


Light and shadow

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: This is the Part 2 of our Trilogy. A 3- parts journey along which Harry and Macy relationship will grow stronger and permanent .A Day in the life of the Vera/Vaugh‘s sisters can be all, except humdrum.After fighting the Lodge of Kairos and dealing with the unpredictable consequences of its failed plan, the Charmed Ones shall embark in a new adventure.This once, while Maggie will help a new awesome friend to accept his own destiny, her sisters shall deal with their own inner desires.Will they succeed in their mission? Will they find a way to balance Light and Shadow, both inside and out?Take a look at this story and you will know .
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Ruby/Mel Vera, hacy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Abdication

THE ABDICATION

In an enchanted forest of a distant kingdom lived a community of Gnomes. On a hill, with a view over the village, a huge and ancient Tree stood there as the protector of the village, a symbol of Mother Nature's guide. 

In the community, harmony reigned among the people. Each Gnome spent its days happily working, under the benevolent gaze of their King Maverick; who was a good and wise gnome who cared for the inhabitants of the forest. 

The King had two sons who were twins. From the very first wailing, as well as from their appearance, these two little gnomes looked very different, like day and night, moon and sun. Because of that, the wise King had called them Skoll and Mani, in honor of the Norse Gods of the Sun and of the Moon. 

Skoll was strong gnome with long blond hair, a goatee and blue eyes. He was good-looking and people liked him very much, especially women. His manner was sunny and joyful. His favorite activity was to enjoy life and to have fun. His ability to entertain others people was unique and he bewitched everyone who met him with his light and energy. He was an impulsive and instinctive person. He disliked following the rules and order. Among the various points of discord with his brother was certainly his love for humans, in addition to her addiction to partying. 

As the source of his powers, Skoll was entrusted with a sword whose handle was engraved with the symbol of the Sun. To carry it with ease, the sword was transformed into a pendant that Skoll himself always wore. 

Mani, on the other hand, was a slender, tall gnome with short black hair and dark eyes. He stood out for his intelligence and his acumen. Scholar and hard at work, he was the best master in the kingdom. Brought up with strategy and inventiveness, he believed in order and discipline. He loved nature and despised humans for their carelessness of it, holding them responsible for the destruction of their own land. 

As the source of his powers, Mani had a scythe engraved with the symbol of the moon. He, too, could transform it into a pendant so that he could always have it with him without it becoming cumbersome.

The King's dream had always been to entrust the reins of the kingdom to both his sons so that together they could lead the gnome community, making their differences a precious gift. They were different but complementary. 

"There is no light without shadow and there is no shadow without light". This was what the King constantly repeated to his two sons, but they didn’t want to listen. He believed that each of them would bring something unique to the people of the Kingdom. However, none of his children, until then, seemed to understand this. 

By now the King felt that the time to abdicate had come. So he decided to make one last attempt to make his children understand the importance of working together. 

That morning, the Spring Festival should begin. It was an important and heartfelt celebration in the life of the community. It not only represented the beginning of the season and the awakening of nature, but it was a moment of joy and change, in which every gnome gave thanks to Mother Nature. The feast usually lasted 3 days, during which all the gnomes would eat, drink and celebrate together in a spirit of belonging and cohesion. 

King Maverick decided that the time of the inauguration and the beginning of the festivities would be the right time to announce his withdrawal from command and his decision to surrender the scepter to his sons. He was already imagining the reaction of the people as well as those who were directly concerned. Mani would have gone into a rage and would have immediately done everything in his power to take the power, while Skoll would have found the idea funny and would have taken it with the proverbial lightness. 

However, he had faith in his children and in Mother Nature. If she had given him two children so different as well as so similar, there was a clear reason. 

The gnome Council, as counselor to the King, had opposed to such a move. There was a serious risk that the children would never agree on anything and the kingdom would fall apart in the meantime. So, to overcome this problem, King Maverick sought advice from Mother Nature, represented by the sacred tree placed on the hill of the kingdom. Indeed, Mother Nature had given him an idea. He would propose a deal. His children should submit to a contest, a kind of challenge, and the winner would have a whole year's veto. 

*** 

The city was festively decorated, as was the central square, where a stage had been erected, on which he would give his inaugural speech. Behind the stage stood the banner with the coat of arms of the royal family: two wolves on a pentagram engraved with the symbol of the earth, a circle with the cross with equal arms inside. 

The same coat of arms was on his green and gold dress, as well as that of his children. The square was crowded with gnomes. The feast could begin. 

On his left, there was Skoll, dressed in an orange and gold ritual dress, while on the right, Mani was wearing a blue and gold one. 

Standing up, the King began his speech by greeting the inhabitants of the forest, thanking them for the hard work they had done so far and intoning a special prayer for their Mother Nature, who was so generous and benevolent with them. He made the ritual wishes for another good year, for a plentiful harvest, for the glory and prosperity of all. Before concluding with the ritual phrase, which would begin the celebration, the King became serious. 

"My dear fellow citizens, on this important day, symbol of a new cycle, I have an important announcement to make to you. I have decided to abdicate." 

The crowd heard several voices full of amazement and dismay. This news, though predictable, left everyone speechless, including the children Skoll and Mani, who exchanged a questioning look. 

"I have served you for many years and this has been a great honour for me. However, my time is over. Today begins the time of my two sons, Skoll and Mani." 

Before continuing, he signaled to both of us to join him and to accompany him in this solemn moment.

“I have two beautiful children, whom I think both worthy to carry on my legacy. Despite their differences, I think they may work united. " _ There is no sun without moon and no night without day _ ." Therefore, after careful reflection and after discussion with the Council, I have decided to leave the scepter of command to both of them equally, while granting only one of them the right of veto on important decisions". 

The surprise of the people was great, as was the curiosity about how the King had decided to grant the right of veto. Intent on listening to the words of their sovereign, the two sons remained silent, uncertain of what this might mean.

In particular, as King Maverick predicted, Skoll was quite amused about the situation, while Mani immediately became thoughtful and mentally laborious about what to do. While looking at them, his father smiled more and more convinced that he had made the right choice. 

"My children will be given one challenge a day, for these 3 days of celebration. Each victory will be a point. Whoever wins the most will have my scepter and therefore the right of veto for a whole year. But now let the festivities begin. The first test will be announced shortly." 

A thunderous applause rose from the enthusiastic crowd, a sign of their approval, despite the sadness of the King's greeting. The people knew well the differences between the two brothers, and their difficulties in having even one thing in common. Although a good part of the people loved Skoll more for his solitude and joyfulness, there were also those who appreciated Mani's discipline and ingenuity, considering him perhaps a better future King. Therefore, in hearing the King's words, there was unanimous agreement that this was the sensible choice, a sign of a forward-thinking ruler. 

When they had finished with their speech, both sons turned to their father for more information. Above all, Mani seemed angry at the bizarre idea of a competition between brothers. If he wanted them together, why pit them against each other... 

To that statement, the King simply looked him in the eye and smiled, answering in a rather enigmatic way for both sons. 

"I want you to work as a team. It is you who do not see it. You think of it as a race, a challenge, where there are winners and losers. If only you could see this as an opportunity for your personal growth. You are not enemies, you are brothers. But above all, you are two branches from the same tree: my family Tree!" 

Saying so, he indulged himself and made his way to the villagers to entertain them and enjoy the feast too. 

"Come on, brother. You mustn't be sorry when I beat you." Skoll mocked him, giving him a playful shoulder, which moved Mani abruptly a few inches, leaving him a little sore. Skoll was certainly a muscular and powerful gnome, but Mani had a great mind of his own. 

"Don't be so sure." replied Mani acid. He promised to find a way to beat his brother. Mani did not hate him. On the contrary. But he found it hard to understand him. For him, everything was a game. As soon as something got serious or required a certain amount of dedication, he had to play the joker or find a way to avoid it. The kingdom couldn't fall into the hands of a time-waster like him. It would bring him to ruin in a matter of weeks.

While Mani was scrambling his brains over what to do, Skoll immediately gave himself to the mad joy of the festivities until the King interrupted them to make his announcement. 

"People of the forest. Here is the first Challenge for my children. At the waterfall, not far from the sacred tree, live nymphs who guard the flower of the Valley, a particular kind of lotus flower. I ask you to bring it to me before night falls." 

So the challenge began and immediately the two gnomes hurried to reach the waterfall, while the rest of the population continued the day's celebrations. 

Mani was the first to arrive at the waterfall, thanks to a device of his own invention, capable of transporting it quickly to its destination. 

He was therefore the first to be able to undergo the test. He tried to trick the nymphs who, although they were naive creatures, did not appreciate his serious approach. They were playful beings, they celebrated the life of the waterfall and so Mani's ruse was worthless. They poked Mani, trying to involve him in their games. However, the more playful the atmosphere became, the more uncomfortable Mani felt. He considered it a waste of time. He kept on proposing exchanges, advantages. He also explained how that flower could have saved the people of his community from a bad fate. Of course he did not specify that that destiny was his brother, but it was a simple detail. Although at one point it seemed to Mani that the nymphs were about to give in, in the end they remained unshakable. They wouldn't give him the flower. He was a boring, despotic being to them.

Skoll, who arrived a little after Mani, could only witness part of his brother's attempts. Skoll admired the great tenacity of Mani, who never gave up. However, Skoll had a very powerful weapon on his side. He knew how to have fun. And so it was a piece of cake for him to charm the nymphs. He knew how to entertain them. Thanks to his sword, he created water games that the nymphs liked very much, and they laughed, danced and enjoyed themselves as never before. With his charisma and joviality, Skoll finally got the flower under his brother's nose, who became more and more furious. 

Back in the village, the King did not seem very surprised by the outcome of the quest, although he had hoped for a more collaborative approach and especially that Mani would take this opportunity to understand that sometimes lightness is important to achieve his goals in life. 

He congratulated Skoll and tried to console Mani, instilling confidence and giving him some advice. However, Mani, who was a very practical and cerebral gnome, was already thinking about how to look for an advantage against his brother. 

That night he went to Skoll and suggested that they went celebrating his victory in a different place, a place that he knew his brother would like. Although this was inconceivable to him, Skoll was attracted to the world of humans and, more than anything else, he loved having fun with them. 

Thanks to their magical objects and a spell specially created by Mani, he transformed him and his brother into human beings. Their appearance remained the same but their sizes were just adjusted to human proportions. 

So Mani took Skoll to a nice club in Seattle, more precisely to SpaceSafeSeattle.

**** 

In the kitchen, at dinnertime, Maggie hurried to prepare a portion of pre-packaged Lasagna, under the skeptical gaze of Harry, who preferred homemade food. 

While Harry was preparing his famous Fish & Chips, Macy and Mel chose to eat a chicken breast and salad. 

After eating together, the sisters and Harry got up to tidy up. At that moment, when Maggie made to throw the lasagna container and the paper wrapper all together in the trash, Mel horrified. 

"You have to recycle!" Mel jumped on Maggie. "You really don't care about our planet?" she protested, instinctively preventing her sister from making such a mess and proceeding to separate the various items into the appropriate containers. 

"Oh, God. It's just a little paper and aluminum. It's not serious." Maggie replied. 

"You are not serious, are you? The world is falling apart, nature is rebelling, there's global warming and you tell me it's nothing. Every environmentally responsible gesture is a step towards salvation. Of course, if everyone feels the same way..." 

The quite atmosphere turned in a flash into a battlefield on the environment theme. This topic was very much felt in Vera's house, especially by the most activist and ecologist of the sisters, Mel. Macy and Harry thought well not to intervene, avoiding to make the situation worse. 

"You're irresponsible!" Mel concluded.

"And you're a boring!" Maggie relied, and then both left the kitchen, both angry with the other others. 

Macy and Harry stayed in the kitchen to tide up. When they finished, they took some time to enjoy a good cup of English tea together and some intellectual chat as friend. 

Indeed, after the events of the previous month, the relationship between Macy and Harry was more relaxed, but still in stuck. They spent a lot of time together as friends, exchanging small gestures and mutual attentions. Although Macy now knew Harry's deep affection for her, Macy continued to be afraid and confused about her feelings. In the desert, he was willing to die for her and she was able to express what was in her heart. Unfortunately, once at home, she still had not really been able to face it. As a result, their relationship was stuck in the friend-zone. 

Despite Macy’s invitation to a dinner, which he immediately accepted, they didn’t go further. In fact, there was always an excuse to delay it until the time passed, and everything had waned, turning into the safe and welcoming limbo of friendship. They often dined together as a family, but nothing more. 

*** 

Maggie went to the Space Safe Seattle bar, dressed in black leather pants and a sexy yellow top, with bare shoulders. She wanted to have some fun and relax. The high-heeled boots made her figure slim and gave her confidence. 

As soon as she arrived, she went wild dancing. Once she went to the bar to get a drink, she noticed the presence of her sister Mel, who was flirting with her partner of the moment. Ruby. 

She didn’t want to see her; so she instinctively tried to hide. She turn around in a hurry and she ended up against a tall guy with long blonde hair and two eyes as blue as the ocean. 

The man’s name was Skoll who was immediately attracted to Maggie. He called her “Goddess of the Sun” and started saying their meeting was a sign of destiny. He elegantly introduced himself to Maggie who found him particularly amusing and carefree. He was the company she needed at the time. 

Skoll bought Maggie a drink and they ended up spending the whole evening together dancing, laughing and joking. They talked a little about themselves and they did complain about their respective sibling who were described by each one as fussy, boring, and too much of a burden. 

While Skoll enjoyed himself as much as he could; his brother stayed silent and serious in a corner of the club. He enjoyed looking at Skoll's while he got more and more drunk on joy and alcohol. 

During the evening, Maggie noticed the sword-shaped pendant around Skoll's neck and was immediately fascinated by it. He explained that it was a special sword, with exceptional gifts. The fact that Maggie didn't question the existence of magic at all and seemed to accept it without a word, it made her even more special in his eyes. Of a sudden, he proposed to her to wear the pendant. 

At the end, Skoll was brought back to the village by his brother, who saw the success of his plan. Indeed, the day after, when he woke up, Skoll had a great headache, a dry mouth, and a great desire to vomit.


	2. The Decline

THE DECLINE

In the square, all the gnomes were anxiously awaiting the announcement of the next challenge. This one could decide who would have been the winner. 

At the time, only his son Mani showed up, alongside with King Maverick. Everyone stayed a little puzzled, especially the members of the Council, while Many enjoyed looking at the accomplishment of the first step of his glorious plan.

Mani's proud features seemed a natural extension of his own complacency. Thanks to his brother's futile propensity for humans and amusement, he felt confident a victory taken for granted.

"Where is Skoll?" the King whispered to Mani. "Please. Go and call him!"

Mani obeyed. He went to his brother's chambers and found him still in bed, sleepy and dazed.

"Hey, hurry up!" he ordered him throwing him some clothes found on the chair. "Our Father is waiting for us. Have you forgotten about today?"

"Don’t yell at me. Speak softly. I beg you. My head explodes." Skoll slurred, holding his head in his hands. "I will be ready in a moment."

"You can’t control yourself. I told you not to drink so much yesterday. But, you didn’t listen as always. You should have fun with that human. Look at you. You are a pitiable spectacle."

Skoll waved his hands in protest at his brother's usual speech. 

"I'll wait for you in the square. Settle down!" he concluded in a firm tone. "I just can't understand how our father could consider you worthy to be king. You don't care about anything but your own pleasure." Mani told him, looking at him ostentatiously. He saddened at the sight of so much wasted potential. 

"If only you would apply yourself in your duties as you apply yourself in those silly, frivolous activities that you love so much..." Many whispered without being heard.

Hands sighed deeply as he watched Skoll, increasingly convinced that his behaviour was justified by a higher good, and then he left the room.

Back in the square he told his father about the pitiful state in which he had found Skoll. In doing so, he made sure that his father was not the only one who heard him, but also that some members of the Council might have been aware of Skoll's superficiality. In fact, as expected, a clear expression of warning appeared on the faces of some members. 

The King looked reprimanding at Mani who simply shrugged his shoulders, as if to say that it was not his fault.

After a few minutes, Skoll arrived in the square and the crowd cheered him on. White in the face, he had two circles in his eyes, a sign of the previous night's lack of sleep. Everyone noticed his bad clothes and messy hair. Skoll's physical state was clearly compromised. With a wave of his hand, he greeted the crowd and bowed and twirled on himself, causing general hilarity. The people had learned to appreciate him and accept him as he was, which, by the way, had always made Mani angry.

On stage, Skoll stood to the left of his father as usual. The King observed his son and noticed the absence of his magic pendant what it worried him. After a deep sigh, he finally made his announcement about the second rehearsal.

"My dear fellow citizens. Today's challenge is to find and bring me intact a blue flamingo egg. They have been hidden in two pits, one for each of my sons. Your task is to bring them back to me, but without ever touching them. Each egg has been covered with a magic powder that will indelibly stain anyone who touches it. Good luck, my children, and may the feast continue."

All excited, the villagers applauded fervently, showing their enthusiasm. Immediately the brothers set off in search of eggs, although Skoll was much harder than Mani. 

There was a specific place in the village where most of the flamingos lived, so it was not difficult to find the right place. Given Skoll's apparent difficulty, Mani showed mercy and helped him in this first part of the mission, giving the King hope that his children could understand the importance of working together to achieve the goal. 

Unfortunately, the King didn’t know that all this was a part of Mani's plan, who did not fail to highlight his kind gesture in the eyes of some powerful advisors. Moreover, Mani understood almost immediately that strength would not be decisive for this trial. Skoll was the kind of person who acted first and though later. Mani knew it very well. Therefore, he immediately guessed his brother’s strategy and he was right.

With this conviction, Mani let his brother first try to collect the egg at the bottom of the water well. To Mani's amazement, Skoll thought to take a blanket in order to wrap the egg and not touch it with his hands. However, Skoll relied on his physical strength to climb up the hole and because of his weak physical condition, he failed, falling and breaking the egg.

At that point, Mani used some of his inventions and the power of the scythe in order to bring some water into the pit which was completely filled, bringing to the surface the egg whose density proved to be lower than the one of water. 

At the end, Mani won the challenge with great happiness of the people who appreciated his intellectual qualities and a good part of the councillors.

***

"Father. Here is the egg you asked for."

Mani delivered the booty to his father triumphantly, wrapped in a metal container in which he had inserted wadding made of grass, designed to cushion any knocks and prevent the egg from breaking.

The genius of his son was a source of pride for the King and the advisors themselves were positively fascinated by his inventiveness.

Meanwhile, exhausted, Skoll had fallen asleep on his brother's chariot, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike the final blow.

"Wake up!" cried Mani, throwing him off his wagon. "How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"Speak softly. I have a big headache. I've told you. I'll just take a nap and I'll be good. Then we can go on playing."

And the moment presented itself without the slightest effort. Skoll in fact added a propitious ingredient, although not indispensable, for the success of the plan.

"Game? That's what you think we're doing. Playing? Our father gave us a mission to figure out who was ready to lead. Our father does not enjoy subjecting us to trials when he could leave the kingdom to both of us! No, you are a shallow fool. You don't deserve to be king."

Mani stood up, showing himself altered by his lack of seriousness and remarking all his disapproval of Skoll's behaviour and allusions, partly offensive to his father. He proved to be a little more theatrical than usual, adding facial expressions of disappointment and a severe and decisive tone. All of which were noted by the attentive eye of the King who was well aware of the temperament and gifts of both his sons.

"I am sorry Father" continued Mani, turning to the King and then to some counsellors present there. "I know this will hurt you because you love us and you would like to see us reign together. However, this is clearly impossible and not because of me. So I am forced, despite myself, to make use of my royal right to turn to the Dwarf Council and ask it to decide the fate of Skoll. He is neither worthy nor interested in our people. I must do this for our community. Your love for us, for Skoll, makes you blind. Forgive me!"

Mani's speech was full of pathos and emotion, he touched on the right arguments, putting the King in an unpleasant situation. 

For his part, King Maverick - who was certainly not a fool and had understood Mani's intentions - did not blame him for this. Mani cared about their people as much as he did and he was wrongly convinced that was the best solution.

"Father, I will submit myself to the third challenge as you requested. But Skoll? Do you really believe he can be worthy of the throne? He sees everything as a game. You heard him. He hasn't worried at all about today's race and here he is with a colossal hangover, right at the wake of such an important moment for the community".

King Maverick could not contradict him. Skoll's behaviour had been very rash and reckless. Now the King was faced with a dilemma. His son had asked for the intervention of the Council of Gnomes as established by their law. He could not oppose it. So he allowed it, however, with one condition, as his state allowed him. He asked that the children both submit to the third test and that the Council take at least one day before deliberating and, above all, wait for the outcome of the third test before finally deciding and communicating their decision.

The Council accepted and Mani was also satisfied. One more day would not have made any difference.

As he watched the scene, Skoll was banned and, for the first time since that morning, he felt sufficiently lucid to understand the extent of his actions as well as to glimpse the machinations of his brother behind the kindness he had shown the night before. He had fallen into the trap like a fool. 

"Have you deceived me?" Skoll cried furiously, facing Mani. "Why? I really believed you wanted to spend time with me, to celebrate my victory." Skoll felt hurt and at the same time stupid for believing so naively that there was really a glimmer of union between him and his brother. "Instead it was all a strategy as usual. Just like when we were kids, when you tried to make me look bad to the teachers. It didn't work then and it won't work now" he concluded full of anger and sadness.

“I didn't do anything, brother. You did it all by yourself. Just because you are offered a spear, no one is forcing you to use it to pierce someone. You chose to get drunk until you passed out. I warned you that the next day there would be an important rehearsal. You didn't listen, Skoll."

"And you are too obtuse and rigid to see that in life there is not only duty, but also pleasure. There is also our brotherhood." That last statement impressed Mani, who was fond of the bond with his brother. However, the good of the kingdom required sacrifices and he was willing to make them.

Before the conversation ended in a fight, the King intervened and ordered them both to calm down and go to their rooms or wherever they wanted to clear their heads.

The King looked at both of them with a serious look, partly displeased to see them divided, and partly reprimanded, thinking they were both making a mistake. Instead of seeking a point of encounter and cohesion, both focused on their respective differences, considering each the weakness of the other. 

***

After a night of drinking and having fun, Maggie's awakening was quite shocking. 

Apart from a certain general malaise, she felt tired and confused, with a heavy head and bad breath from an hangover. 

She went to the bathroom and took a moment to get used to the artificial light that caused her immediate discomfort. With difficulty, she settled down as best she could and brushed her teeth. Then she went down to the kitchen in search of Harry to ask him for his magic remedy against hangovers.

Harry was happy to prepare her miraculous hangover remedy and briefly asked her if it was worth it. Her memories were vague and therefore her story was quite general. She told him about a handsome and friendly man, whom she met at the bar, whose memory she had confused, without any particular details; and about the pleasant evening she spent with him.

All of a sudden, Harry noticed the sword-shaped pendant that Maggie was wearing around her neck. She herself had no recollection of having it. A distant memory brought her back to the night before and to the boy. The pendant must have belonged to him. She touched it to get a better look at it and suddenly everything around her began to spin and became blurry. Maggie had a premonition.

She saw an earthquake, a flood and other calamities hit the city. Then appeared the satisfied face of a very small man with short black hair and dark eyes. In his right hand he was holding a scythe and on it he saw a symbol similar to the moon and then a coat of arms with two wolves on a pentagram and a circle with the cross with equal arms inside.

That vision of destruction increased the headache that was already gripping her and she took her head in her hands as if to stop the pain and above all to somehow hold back the images she had just seen. 

Realising Maggie's reaction, Harry rushed to her immediately to make sure she was well and to give her relief with his magic.

"I had a premonition. One of the ugly ones" she said in a suffocated voice by the monstrosity of the vision. Maggie was quite frightened and dazed at the same time.

"What did you see?" Harry asked her, trying to calm her down.

Maggie described better that she could what she had just foreseen. She drew the two symbols that she noticed before forgetting them: the one on the scythe was a symbol of moon, the other one is the symbol of the earth. The description of the little man who looked familiar to Maggie, made Harry think of magical creatures, perhaps gnomes. Gnomes were known to be protectors of nature and they could use the Earth as a symbol of their community. Anyway, further research would have been necessary.

Before continuing, however, she went to call the sisters so that she could think together about what to do; while in the meantime Maggie tried to remember and write down as many details as possible.

Intent on writing, Maggie thought about the pendant. The premonition had been provoked by that object. She tried to touch it again and, by magic, a new sensation pervaded her. It was an overwhelming desire for carefreeness and fun. She immediately let go, a little disturbed by the energetic intensity of the emotion she felt. With her mind she immediately went to the boy she met at the bar and next to him there was also the memory of another man, of average stature - not small as in the vision - but with identical features. The man of the vision had to be him.

***

"Let's sum up. Last night you met a guy at the bar who gave you a magical pendant. In the morning, you had a premonition of destruction and you think it is related to the man who accompanied your new friend who presumably wants to destroy Seattle".

Mel summed up as best he could what his sister had just told him. Maggie's visions were always correct, though after a hangover, some details may have escaped her. 

"Finally." Harry rejoiced almost blatantly, jolting all three sisters in unison in search of answers.

"He's a gnome. They are gnomes!" he declared with solemnity.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, doubtful. The man she had met did not seem to her to be a small creature of the woods, but rather a handsome, charming little boy.

"They are magical creatures" Harry said, realising the shadow of doubt on Maggie's face.

"So they must have used a spell to mingle better with people." Macy completed Harry's reasoning without thinking about it, as if it were something natural. 

For a moment they exchanged a look of understanding and Harry smiled sweetly at her, complimenting her perspicacity.

"The coat of arms concerns a particular family. The gnomes of the forest of the Sacred Tree. They are generally peaceful people. As nature's protectors, they may be a little more angry than usual lately".

That's all Harry needed to say. Mel jumped up in defence of the environment, remembering how important it was to take care of it and admonishing his sister again for her lack of consideration. 

"Maybe he saw your careless behaviour and got angry and now he wants to teach us a lesson."

"I don't think it's like that at all." Harry stepped in and tried to be quiet. "As much as you're right that it's important to care about our planet and also that gnomes, and perhaps this one in particular, may not appreciate human behaviour, I don't think Maggie is solely responsible. Although she sometimes forgets the basic rules."

Though initially Maggie was happy with Harry's intercession, she ended up looking at him sideways, offended by the not-so-sheer reprimand. 

"What do we do now?" Macy came into play, remaining rational and practical. "If someone wants to destroy Seattle or the world, we have to stop them. It doesn't matter if he does it by standing up for nature or not."

"Unfortunately, we don’t know where the village is. Have you tried to touch the pendant again?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but I haven't had any other visions. However, I did perceive something. Every time I hold it in my hands I am wrapped up in an overwhelming desire to let go, to have fun as if I felt the need to be lighter, to follow only my instinct".

"Are you sure it's just the pendant?" Mel pricked her, raising her eyebrow. Maggie caught her in the eye. 

Meanwhile, Macy's brain grinds an idea. "The pendant. Of course!" she exclaimed, excited to have perhaps found the solution to the problem.

Both the sisters and Harry looked at her with their mouths open, waiting for the revelation of the century.

"You said it was magical. Right?" Macy asked in euphoria, facing Maggie.

"Yes. He said it was actually a sword with magical powers. Why?"

"If it's a magic object and it belongs to a gnome of the Sacred Tree Forest community, we just need to find him in order to find the other gnome. You said they were together."

"Brothers!" Maggie jumped up suddenly, seized with a new memory. "He said that he was his brother."

"Even better." Macy concluded. 

"So now we have to find a finding spell to use" Mel proposed, happy to contribute to this teamwork.

"That's why we have to go to the control room. We'll definitely find there something," Harry finally concluded, before approaching the sisters and orbiting with them to their destination. 


	3. The Sword

THE SWORD 

"I think I found the spell we need."

With one of the Elders' books in his hand, Harry showed to the girls an invocation spell which aimed to summon a person. 

The spell in question required some ingredients already present in the command room, along with the power of the Three and an object belonging to the person who should be invoked. 

To complete the work, Macy suggested adding a magical containment system in case the gnome had bad intentions like his brother. Indeed, they all agreed that prudence was never too much; except for Maggie who was a bit skeptical. She believed that the man or gnome she had met had a good soul.

Harry was hesitant, pointing out that the power of the gnomes was based on a different kind of magic that the one of demons or witches, and that the devised barrier might not even work. Not to mention that if their aim was to understand what was going on and maybe get some help, imprisoning him would not have been the best idea ever. 

Once everything was ready, the sisters positioned themselves next to each other forming a triangle, inside which they placed the pendant. In unison, they sang their call. 

"Listen to the words of the invocation, creature from another dimension. Come to us in communion, cross the great division. Let the power of three call you to itself, so that the object of your destiny may return with you". 

From their hands flowed discharges of blue energy. Then the pendant lit up with a dazzling light, forcing the sisters to look away. 

As if by magic, next to the pendant appeared a small gnome with long blond hair, a goatee and a surprised and slightly annoyed look.

"That's where you were!", Skoll exclaimed in amazement, picking up the sword-shaped pendant from the ground. 

After a short period, he took a quick look around him. "Where am I? If this is another trick of yours, Mani, this time you'll pay for it." Skoll pawed as soon as he realized he was no longer in his beloved forest, where he had gone to calm down and reflect on his brother's betrayal.

He stepped forward when the barrier Macy had designed pushed him back slightly, like a rubbery bubble. Although he had not yet fully recovered, he felt much better. So, he smiled and simply touched the barrier again without falling back this time.

"A magic barrier. Really?". Skoll burst out with a loud laugh, amused by the naivety of whoever had created it. He called his pendant to himself and turned it into a sword.

As Harry hypothesized, with a single well-aimed blow, Skoll destroyed the magic barrier, freeing himself.

Rather angry, Skoll was ready to attack them until he recognized one of the women in the room: his Goddess of the Sun.

"You?", he asked, looking at her astonished. "You summoned me, my sweet Goddess! At last, a beautiful news on this terrible day." 

Mel looked sideways at Maggie, repeating the words of the gnome: "Goddess of the Sun?".

Before Maggie could open her mouth, Skoll had already catapulted himself onto the table next to her to speak to her from a more appropriate height rather than from the ground. 

"I'm glad to see you again. We had so much fun last night, hadn't we?" He winked at her and smiled.

Maggie looked a bit embarrassed and she looked down briefly.

"Are you a gnome?" she finally asked him in a hesitant voice.

Skoll looked at himself and then observed her confused expression, realizing that he no longer had a human form as during their first meeting. 

"Right!", he simply said before wielding his sword and uttering a few words, he had heard his brother said the night before. In the blink of an eye, the little creature grew taller and became a tall blond man.

Skoll took Maggie's hand and bent over to kiss her hand as if bowing, making her blush.

"If you’ve done with all this lovey-dovey, we have an important and pressing matter to deal with. You know. The possible end of the world.” Mel snapped, approaching the two of them. Then, she stand in front of Skoll with her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Skoll asked, observing her better and noting some traits in common with his Goddess.

"She is your dictatorial sister, isn’t she? The one who treats you like a child" he asked without hesitation, turning to Maggie, who opened her eyes wide as soon as she noticed Mel's reaction.

"How did you call me?", Mel replied, taking one more step towards Skoll, clearly angry.

"Yes, it must be you!" Skoll walked away with a wave of his hand so he could get close to Maggie again. For today he had dealt with enough haughty, smart-alecky relatives and that was enough for him. 

Mel didn't appreciate the maneuver, and she squadroned him, crossing her hands to her chest, ready to fight back; but Macy stopped her, nodding her head. 

"You, on the other hand, must be the intellectual ones. You may see from the wrinkle on your forehead that you think to much." He added, looking in the direction of Macy, who was speechless and hurried to check her forehead.

"I didn't use those terms," Maggie justified herself. By her sisters’ gaze, she knew that they both were negatively affected by that description.

"Great," Harry intervened in order to put an end to the unfortunate situation. "I see you know Maggie and her sisters Mel and Macy." Harry cast an eloquent glance at both Mel and Macy, with the clear intent to overrule them from any inappropriate intervention.

"Maggie!", Skoll interrupted him, without paying too much attention to the other people in the room. "What a beautiful name, my dear. I am Skoll, son of King Maverick, ruler of the Sacred Tree community." 

Skoll raised his back and joined his legs as a soldier would, saying those words with solemnity and pride. 

"You are a Royal!" Harry observed, absorbed in his thoughts about the implication of that discovery, in relation also to Maggie's premonition. 

Noting his reaction, Macy approached him, trying to intuit what was going on in their Whitelighter’s head. He simply reassured her with a smile, making her understand that he would explain everything later. 

"You didn’t know his name?". Mel was shocked that her sister had spent the entire evening with a man who not only turned out to be a gnome, but who she hadn't even thought to ask his name. Perhaps the only wise thing she felt was that she hadn't given her own. 

"I am Harry," the Angel suddenly intervened, trying to dampen the tones again and prevent the atmosphere from getting hot.

Reluctantly, Skoll turned his gaze away from Maggie and turned to his interlocutor.

"Who are you?" Skoll investigated, raising his head slightly to better study the man before him.

"He is my Whitelighter. Our Whitelighter. We are witches", Maggie hurried to clarify a little clumsily, thus taking the opportunity to start on the subject of her "premonition". 

"Witches. For Mother Nature. It is a clear sign from the Mother if my Goddess is a witch."

Mel raised his eyes to the sky, exasperated by all this reverence towards his younger sister, one who - unlike the gnomes - had little interest in ecology, let alone Mother Nature. She had to make an effort not to intervene.

"That is why we invoked you. I am a witch and I had a premonition".

This revelation struck Skoll who remained silent for a moment.

"What kind of vision?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, the bad kind of premonition!" Maggie concluded.

  
  



	4. The Magic Trick

THE MAGIC TRICK 

Maggie told Skoll what she saw in her vision. She highlighted his brother's plan of destruction.

“We have to prevent this.” Maggie begged him.

Skoll shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t surprise about Mani’ intentions. He knew very well how much Mani hated the human kind. To him, they were the only responsible for the ruin of his beloved Earth.

At that statement, Mel raised her eyebrows and looked at Maggie as if she was about to say: " You see. What did I tell you!".

Skoll started explaining them his father's choice to abdicate and what happened since then. In particular, he pointed out how important was the last challenge and how his brother put him under scrutiny by the Council. 

“How could I be so naïf?”, Skoll whispered while sadness settled over him like crushing on his chest.

Maggie stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She felt pity for Skoll as she could sense his struggle. By her touch, Skoll lifted his head and smiled back at her with gratitude.

On the contrary, Mel and Macy shared a look of disapproval that shown their reluctance to justify him. Indeed, they couldn’t agreeing more with Mani, considering Skoll’ behavior before a such important challenge as very irresponsible. 

"Sorry. I can't help you!" Skoll exclaimed.

"Yes, you can!" Mel replied, annoyance ringing in her voice. She couldn’t stand his lack of seriousness shown by the gnome. The fact that he seemed more interested in himself and Maggie than in the planet made her even angrier.

"Do you really think that I can do it or you say that just because you need me to do something for you?” Skoll asked provocatively. Mel didn’t have time to reply than Skoll went on speaking. 

“It doesn’t matter. After today, Mani is already the King. My Godness’s premonition is just a further proof of this. I may be angry with him; but I am a gnome of honor and I won’t fight the King."

"We don’t ask you to do anything against your King or your brother.” Mel specified. “According to your father, you two deserve to be King. It is not already over. There is one last challenge. You can still prevent my sister's premonition from coming true. All you have to do is to win the last competition and become the King with powers.”

Unfortunately, Mel's words didn’t have the desired effects on Skoll who went even more on defensive mode. 

Macy decided to intervene by using logic and rationality, but she didn't succeed in convincing the reticent Skoll.

"No, thank you. I'm done with that. I am not interested in all this. That is what ruins my family and my relationship with my brother. I don’t want to rule a Kingdom. It requires the ability to solve problems and deal with a lot of responsibilities. Personally, I’d prefer having fun and enjoying life. That is my specialty!"

Saying this he turned to Maggie, winked at her and approached her. 

Maggie looked at him sympathetically, sensing a hint of bitterness in him. 

Looking at Skoll, Maggie could empathize with him and with what he was going through because she’d passed something similar as well when she’d learnt to be a witch.

In one night, Skoll had seen his life turning from a carefree one to a one full of expectations. He had been catapulted into a world where he needed to continually prove something to someone, while everyone was expecting him to fail. All this could have paralyzed whoever, especially someone who didn’t have a sister or a brother by its side.

"Don’t say that. I am sure you are good at other things too. I have faith in you." Maggie encouraged him, touching his arm. She could perceive Skoll’s distress after all it had happened. She knew very well that it would have been worthless to insist right now. He needed time to trust her and regain the trust in himself. In order to do that, Maggie should understand better Skoll feelings. So Maggie kept believing in her intuition and went on speaking to Skoll.

"Listen. I know what I see and it is really frightening. But, I am convinced that if we work together, we may be able to save our world and stop your brother. Please trust me.”

Skoll looked closely at Maggie's face. The way she spoke to him was able to inspire courage, optimism and hope in him. It seemed that she really could understand how he felt, as if she somehow read his mind and heart.

"Mani will be a better King than me. He is my brother and even he fooled me last night, I won’t conspire behind his back. I could talk to him. But I don’t think he will listen. He never listens to anyone."

"Do you think I could talk to him? I may explain to him that no good will come from a war."

"I don't think he'll ever talk to a human being. Although it might be worth it just to see his face. That would be hilarious."

Skoll burst out laughing and Maggie with him, creating a climate of deep complicity and opening up a path of communication.

"I know it can be frightening to take on such a responsibility; but ...", Maggie tried to knock some sense in him. Unfortunately, although Maggie felt that a breach was opening up in Skoll's armour, external interventions thwarted everything. 

"Listen. You can't just turn your back on your fate and don’t care at all. You can’t act like a coward and run away from your responsibility." Mel said angrily. "If you will stay here, doing nothing; you condemn your community to a war. When your brother will attack humans and the blood will spill, it will also be your fault!" Mel concluded in a sharp tone. 

Skoll felt accused and he didn’t like it. “How did she dare to put in discussion his love for his people.” Skoll thought while the anger inside him started raising more and more. He couldn’t accept such insinuation after proving many times how much he cared about all humans. Indeed, that was a topic of discussion with his brother. Therefore, in silence, he squared Mel with a furious look while he meditated how to give her a lesson.

Noticing the gnome's reaction, Macy tried to intervene using a calmer and more conciliatory tone, focusing less on guilt and more on logical arguments.

"We know that it is not simple; but the situation is serious. We need to act now. Maggie's vision will come true and it won't be good for anyone. We have to face the situation and be practical. If we don't find a way to stop your brother, he will destroy the city. He will kill everyone. Please. Help us. Tell us how we can stop him," Macy continued in a calm voice, avoiding attacking him. 

Neither of them had the desired effect. On the contrary, both of them irritated Skoll with their behaviour, who turned around and said to them.

"You two look a lot like my brother Mani. You fill your mouth with words such as duty and responsibility and you think you can justify everything. You can’t resist to judge me or judge everyone else who doesn’t fit your expectations. You may think you are better than others; but you are not. The truth is that you just wear a mask to keep control. You hide behind it like a shield. You are stuck in your little mind. You don’t know what it really means to live.” Skoll blurted out looking at Macy and Mel in defy. 

“You are people who don't listen and love to say to others what to do. But." Skoll split out, irritated. 

In a sudden, he came up with an idea. He would have taught those witches a lesson by using his powers. He would have forced them to relax and have fun in order to make them understand that life was not only found by duty and responsibility. 

"It is time to change this. I think you need some fun, girls." Skoll concluded with a sly smile on his face.

With a leap forward, he reached out to Mel and gently touched her shoulder with one hand and held her sword firmly with the other. An almost imperceptible yellow light passed through her body, leaving her briefly dazed. Then he approached Macy and did the same. It was a moment and something in them magically released; a great desire to have fun and to let go of their instincts. 

Jumping and smiling, he returned to Maggie, who looked at him suspiciously, uncertain of what had happened. He winked at her again with amusement.

"What have you done?" Maggie finally asked Maggie, a little worried, pointing at her sisters. She had not missed that something just before.

"I help them to relax. " Skoll simply replied.

"Now it's our turn. Let's get out of here. Let's go have a good time."

Before Maggie could utter the word and protest, Skoll brandished his sword and struck the ground with the blade, making them disappear in a flash of light.

Maggie was just in time to look at Harry and point with an alarmed gaze in the direction of her sisters. 

For his part, Harry, who had witnessed the scene helplessly, had no choice but to approach Mel and Macy to make sure they were all right and apparently so it seemed.

  
  



	5. After

AFTER

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Harry investigated, convinced that the gnome's gesture was not without repercussions, although the effects were still unknown to him. Maggie tossed a warning look to him, before disappearing and that had made him suspicious. 

As a result, he carefully observed both Mel and Macy, but he didn’t notice anything unnormal, at least physically. 

"We must find Maggie. We need her. Maybe if you use the same localization spell as before, it could work. Unfortunately, without the Power of Three, there is not certitude that it will effectively work. I would take a look at the Book of Elders. Maybe there is another useful spell." 

"There's no need for that. Maggie will be fine. She's a big girl and we can't always be around her neck. On the contrary. I'm sure she's having fun with her new friend. We should do the same." Mel stopped him. 

"Mel's right. Maggie doesn't need us and she can take care of herself. We should focus on something else. I don't know. Maybe." Macy added approaching him. Inside her, as a new flooding energy, something new spread in her veins. A naughty sparkling passed through Macy’s eyes while she approached Harry who was too concentrated in his thought to notice it. 

"Yes!” he exclaimed, sided the both sisters. “the gnome and his brother. You're right, Macy. In order to stop him, we should know more about them.”

Harry smiled distractedly to Macy and touched slightly her arm to thank her. Then, he started walking across the room, immersed in his thoughts. 

Although Macy was a bit disappointed, that touch had given her a thrill which made her even more thirsty of him. Before Skoll disappeared with her sister and after touching her, Macy had felt as she suddenly was freeing of her restraints and she had to follow her instincts more than ever. She needed enjoying her life and right now she could only think of one way to do it. 

So, while Harry kept on reasoning, Macy smirked at a new determination that was raising in her. 

“He said he's a royal. That's definitely an important clue. I could ask to some magic contacts. We should also look in the Books of the Elders. Maybe we can understand better their powers and learn how to stop them". 

Macy wasn’t interested in any of it; but she did her best to hide her lack of interest and to seem more involved than she really was. Macy knew Harry very well. He was the kind of Whitelighter who took seriously his duties. She also liked him because of that. Macy thought while she kept on staring at him. 

Therefore, she didn’t want to get discouraged by his apparently lack of interest in using this time to make a move in order to have fun together. She knew that Harry needed some help to relax, especially after a lot of time had passed since his confession and her first tiny move. 

After a moment, she decided to follow the wave, determined to seize the moment. 

As Macy, also Mel didn’t seem worried about her sister, as if what had just happened did not touch her at all. Although this reaction left Harry a little puzzled, there were more pressing issues such as knowing their potential enemies. 

In one corner of his mind, however, he began to get the idea that perhaps this also had something to do with the power of the gnome. He had to investigate further. 

However, he was also convinced that Maggie could take care of herself. If necessary, she would call him. So he decided to concentrate on the gnome and his brother. 

“Macy. Mel. You could look for information in the library. Maybe we can find something about the gnome called Skoll and his brother. In the meantime, I will ask around.” 

Said that, Harry left the sisters in order to send a magical message to ask for help to some wise creature he knew. 

***

When Harry returned, Mel had disappeared and Macy was waiting for him sitting comfortably on a chair, legs crossed, flipping through a book. 

When a tuft descended over her eyes, Macy automatically moved it behind her ear. Everything in that image struck Harry who remained for a moment staring at her with his mouth open, bewitched by the elegance of her features and the concentrated gaze typical of Macy. 

Noticing Harry's presence, Macy looked up and smiled at him with her lips but also with her eyes. Something in her gaze left him bewildered, like a spark of languid voluptuousness. 

Harry cleared his voice, in order to recover from that strange sensation that pervaded him. 

"Where's Mel?" 

"She said she needed to clear her head and get some air. I think she went to Ruby's, but I'm not sure." 

"Now? During such a critical time? That's not like her." 

"Harry. She just went out for a moment. She will be back soon. Anyway, there was nothing we could do right now. If we need to face the apocalypse again, don’t you think she deserves some lovely rest before the fight? This break will load her up. Don’t worry. I'm here with you. I will do whatever you need me to.” 

Macy lifted her chest slowly, back arching to pull up. Her head bent slightly on the couch and she took a deep breath, casting her gaze over Harry. 

On Harry’s side, the sound of Macy’ voice when she pronounced those last words, evocated something unsaid in his mind. That reminder of what it could be; but it was not, it still lingered between them. 

“Am I not enough for you?" Macy added, teasing him with all her body languages. When she assumed a fake pouty expression, Harry couldn’t resist but smiling at her.

“Of course, you are!”, Harry hurried to replied. 

“Perfect. Because I think I have found! something interesting” She stood up and slowly moved close to him. "You were out for what it seems a long time to me.” She smiled. “I spend this time in a profitable way" She came even more closer to him and stopped just in front of him, forcing him to merge into her gaze.

"Their community is called The Sacred Tree. But what it is very interesting is that I discover something about the gnome pendant. I think it may give us some clues about their powers and how we may defeat it. At least, I hope so."

"Excellent." Harry exclaimed enthusiastically, moving some steps away from Macy which perfume confused him a bit too much. 

"I knew you'd be pleased," she replied, staring at him more intently than usual, and moved forward, facing him again. Her closeness gave him another thrill. 

Then, in a soft voice, Macy asked him: "And you? Do you have something for me?" 

For a moment it seemed to Harry that the question was off-topic, related to something other than the gnome question. He hastened to dismiss any thoughts and answer it. 

"Unfortunately, I don’t have any news. They will let me know." He breathed out, getting a bit nervous.

"Great!" Macy said, continuing to look at him with her deep black eyes and a smile on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Harry bent his head, puzzled by all the situation. 

“We have some time for us. I mean we may explore other leads before being forced into a new fight.” Macy affirmed. 

Her body was relaxed and leaned toward him as an unspoken invitation. She didn’t want to overdo anything; so she stayed still and silent, waiting for his move.

But Harry was completely destabilized by all his feelings and he stayed still as well. He swallowed forcibly, trying to reorder his ideas. 

Noticing Harry's hesitation, Macy started moving slowly and turned around him, flanking him on the opposite side. 

“This is what I found”. Macy said and placed the book in front of him, touching it lightly with her body, her chest against his shoulder in a light but charged with unexpressed energy. The warmth of Macy's body, so close to his own, stopped his breathing, forcing him to move to position himself in front of her. 

Though a bit of disappointment crossed Macy's face, it did not discourage her. She felt pervaded by a new energy, a growing desire who wanted to take control of her. The power of her mind was still strong; but it started to surrender to an overwhelming need to follow her instincts. All this gave a rush of adrenaline. The more time passed, the more she wanted to live and feel. 

Macy was tired of being afraid and damper her feelings. She felt ready to act; but she knew that this wasn't the right place to make her move to be with Harry. So, she decided to slow things down for now. 

Standing still in front of him, Macy explained to Harry what she had found about the gnome powers and the magical objects. 

Every real gnome had the power to interact with Nature and to control the elements. Depending on the gnome's personality, the gnome received a magical object with specific powers, able to channel and intensify them. 

The peculiarity of its power also depended on the character of its possessor as it contained its essence. With a single touch, the gnome could therefore influence objects, environments, animals and even people. 

Normally, the sword is the symbol of strength and creation. Skoll, being a rather playful and fun-loving gnome, must have given his sword the power to enlighten people’ spirits and spread or liberate lightness and light-heartedness in whoever he wanted. 

His brother, who possessed a scythe, had the power of destruction. The scythe in the gnomes’ culture was the symbol of death, but also of justice. Its owner was able to control everything that had been created by human intellect, as well as control natural events.

Harry could notice the irony of the situation. Those two brothers were very different but at the same time they had complementary ability. All this brought him think about his own Darklighter. 

In Harry's mind, another idea also lurked. If Skoll had used his powers on Mel and Macy, that could have had some consequences that he would slowly begin to realize. 

"So. Mani, Skoll's brother, should have the power to bring destruction into the world. He can use the elements against us, we just have to figure out how to stop it," Harry concluded, a bit worried. 

"For this we may need the power of Three," Macy added. "Therefore, we have to wait for Mel and Maggie to return." 

"We should go and look for them!" Harry proposed with diligence, ready to act. "And where? We don't know where they are." 

Macy's unassailable logic made the next few steps easy, as the reasoning went on and on. 

"I'll send them a message asking them to meet us at home." 

"Home?" Harry asked a little surprised. 

"Yes. Home. It is almost lunchtime and I'm a bit peckish. Are you not hungry at all, aren’t you?" Macy asked him naturally. She looked so sweet in search of his approval. 

"We may cook something together. Today, I don’t want to swallow some pre-packaged junk food." 

"That is a good idea. If the world is going to end, the last lunch of our life should be a delicious home-cooked food," Harry ironized with that one way of doing things that Macy liked so much. They both burst out laughing. 

"Good." Macy rejoiced, happy to spend some time alone with Harry. "

“Besides, maybe Maggie will be able to convince Skoll and there will be no need to attack anyone." 

"Yes! We must trust Maggie." Harry concluded.


	6. Lunchtime

LUNCHTIME

Once at home, Macy was happy to spend some time alone with Harry. After days of confusion and insecurities, she inexplicably felt an urge to act on her emotions. Her will to satisfy her own deep desires arose strong each minute longer. She couldn’t explain to herself why she felt so needy to follow her instincts. But, she was determinated to do it. She didn’t feel scared anymore.

Therefore, from her point of view, all this seemed a great opportunity to make a move and change the status of her relationship with Harry. After a life or death situation as the one they experienced in the desert, it could be said that she knew how Harry felt about her, although he seemed to have forgotten what he said and some time had passed. 

If a day before that could have shaken her self-confidence, today it didn’t matter. She felt confident even if they didn’t talk about that since then and no further real steps in their relationship had been made. They had planned a dinner that it never occurred. They had been stuck for so long and right now she was tired to wait. So, she wanted to trust her gut and was ready to have more than a friendship with him. This lunch could have opened the doors to a new beginning. 

While Harry was looking in the pantry for the ingredients needed to prepare the sauce for the pasta, Macy took the opportunity to go up to her room to change into something more comfortable. She wore black leggings, with a blue long-sleeved top and a dizzying V-neck. She tied her hair in a side ponytail, using a few clips in her hair to line even the most rebellious of tufts. 

When she came back to the kitchen, Harry stared speechless at her, captivated by her features. His gaze fell briefly on her neckline, which brought out the harmonious fullness of her forms. With each breath, her chest lifted and lowered slightly, like a bewitching dance. Harry's palpitations suddenly accelerated and forced him to turn his eyes away quickly, hoping that he did not seem overly ravenous. 

Macy, for her part, was pleased with the effect of her outfit on him, and it were shown through her whole body. 

"Do we have everything for our lunch?" 

Macy approached Harry, who in an attempt to regain control of his actions, tried to focus on preparing all the ingredients for the sauce. Macy’s proximity made Harry feel a bit like the chopped onion which were slowly browning in the pan. He was burning from the inside; but he forced himself to calm down. 

While waiting for the onion to brown, he had already prepared the bottle of sauce to the right of the cooker. The pot with the water for the pasta was already on the cooker. Harry placed the lid on top to shorten the boiling time, so that he could salt and add the “penne rigate”. 

"How can I help you?" Macy smiled, looking for contact. 

"I'll take care of the sauce," Harry replied, taking a brief, distracted look at her to avoid any other inappropriate attitudes. "You could prepare the salad!" he proposed, pointing to the vegetables on the counter, washed and ready to be cut. 

"Excellent! You are so good." Macy replied, wringing a smug smile at Harry, who was proud of his cooking skills. 

Macy approached a kitchen drawer and opened it, pulling out an apron with floral designs, similar to the one Harry was wearing. 

"May you help me?" Macy only turned her head towards Harry, with her back straight, showing him out of the corner of her eyes the laces she could not fasten properly behind her back. 

Harry left what he was doing and promptly rushed to Macy, as if attracted by an invisible magnet. He studied the features of her body and its forms, lingering a little longer than he should in the lower area. Close enough with his hands to touch her, but not so close as to be heard; Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He breathed deeply, clearly affected by her and at the same time embarrassed by his own daring thoughts. 

He took the two ends of the apron from Macy's hands, caressing her tapered fingers slightly. The warm touch caused him a slight jolt, combined with a thrill of uncontrollable pleasure. While Harry couldn’t see her, Macy smiled and fully savored the magical moment that has just passed. 

Once he finished, Harry hurried away, with the excuse of checking the onion before it toasted too much. 

After adding the tomato sauce, he salted it. Then he stirred the sauce and grabbed a teaspoon from a drawer in order to taste it. As he was leaning forward, Macy approached and gently took the teaspoon out of his hands. Then she brought it slowly to her mouth and took a taste, enjoying its full flavor. 

Staying this close to her provoked in him an unexpected urge to hold her tight. He could strongly feel her warmth and deeply inhale her scent of honey which charged everything of a strong unexpressed sexual tension, accentuated at the last by Macy's deep gaze and languid smile, so intense as to leave him literally breathless. 

Harry remained in contemplation, enraptured by that woman whose only presence for him was a sweet and indispensable agony. For a moment, it seemed to him that she was advancing towards him. His pulse accelerated and his mouth got dry in a sudden, waiting breathless what it had to come next. 

As a volcanic eruption, the warmer water came out of the pot and let it drain out. By instinct, Harry hurried to remove the lid and saved the situation. Unfortunately, all this broke that magical moment. 

***

While Harry finished preparing the main course; Macy took care of the salad and set the table. 

Once comfortably seated, they could eat in a pleasant and convivial atmosphere. They laughed a lot, exchanged opinions and made intellectual conversations. Everything seemed perfect, so much so that it was difficult for both of them to leave this new bubble of serenity. However, it was time to clear the table and arrange the kitchen. 

Fortunately, even this part of the meal was spent in complete harmony. In the background, Macy turned on the radio which was playing songs from the 80's, an exceptional year which both of them appreciated. 

Moving to the rhythm of the music, Macy enjoyed tidying up the kitchen with Harry, who in turn let himself be carried away by the joyful atmosphere and the lightness of the moment. They kept on laughing and they could joke with a unique complicity. After a moment, Harry became even more daring. He pulled Macy in his arms and started twirling her gently, which caused hilarity. 

Then, all of a sudden, a slow romantic song played on the radio and Macy decided to seize the moment. 

She approached Harry and stopped just in front of him. They were so close that they could feel each other breath. Macy held out her hand like an invitation to a dance. Harry, who followed her movements with his eyes, stared at her in surprise. She tilted her head and she answered him with a big smile as to reassure him it was what she really wanted. So, he took her hand without any other hesitation. Her contact was like tender fire.

He placed one hand behind her back, staring soulfully into her eyes. Then he took her other hand and lifted it to set one palm against the other. He softly touched her fingers, slowly interlaced his fingers to hers. 

Then he gently squeezed it. 

For a moment, they just stared at each other. She smiled at him and he inched closer to her, still holding her as a caress. In response, she wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling her body toward him. 

At the same time, they started following the rhythm given by the music. The atmosphere gradually grew more heated as they danced and their bodies became pressed against each other. As she laid her head upon his chest, his heart bitted to a tune. 

They quickly discovered how those slow movements increased their own pleasure and arose their desires. They could breathe a delicious perfume of wild excitement. The more they danced, the more they kept on craving for one another. 

When the moment seemed perfect to Macy, she slightly detached her face from his chest and stopped dancing. Harry suddenly lowered his head to look into her eyes, wondering what to do. He felt overwhelmed by a searing connection that went deep into his soul. That dance had instilled inside him a increasing desire which that he couldn’t resist any longer. He instinctually bitten his lower lips as to awake from this dream filled with a state of forbidden ecstasy. 

They stared at each other and for a moment it was as if there were only them in the world, only that unforgettable moment. Then suddenly, Harry’s phone started ringing, breaking again a magical moment as it just occurred before. 

***

After Harry left the room, Macy decided to make some coffee. Then, she moved into the living room. The place was more comfortable to go on hanging with Harry. She smiled at the idea what it could be the next step.

As she waited for Harry to come back, she placed the tray on the glass table and sat comfortably on the sofa, adjusting her shirt and neckline. 

When Harry returned from the phone call, a gust of coffee-scented perfume guided him to the living room where Macy awaited. While he entered the room, Macy was pouring some hot coffee freshly brewed in a white cup with a golden rim. Another coffee cup laid on the table with a small carafe of hot milk and a sugar bowl. That image filled his heart with sweetness. 

Then, his pulse accelerated at the reminder of their dance. He could still feel Macy's sinuous curves moving under his touch and her velvety honey-scented skin.

Before he could let himself be carried away again with all this, he reminded what he had just discovered about Skoll’s power. This revelation immediately clouded his happiness and made him uncomfortable with all what it had just occurred. 

On the phone, his magical contact confirmed what they already knew; but he explained better the peculiarity of Skoll’s power. In fact, with his sword and a simple touch, he was able to unleash all inner desires and above all an uncontrollable need for lightness. He could lead anyone to get lost in a crazy spiral of fun and disinhibition. It did not matter if this was real or not. This point had particularly struck Harry who had realized a truth that shocked him. 

Harry was also informed about the laws of the gnomes, the power of the Council, the King’s abdication and his will. He was told about Mani and his propensity for war, especially against humans. He was a powerful gnome and what Maggie saw had to be prevented. In order to have a chance to succeed, Harry and the Charmed Ones should persuade Skoll to reign in his brother's place. 

Right now, he felt so foolish for letting himself be drawn into this magical whirlpool which was this unexpected adventure with Macy. He had never experienced such sensations and would have lied if he had claimed that he did not want to repeat the experience. Unfortunately, now he knew that Macy behavior must have been influenced by the gnome’s magic, he couldn’t go on with that.

He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. Then he walked towards Macy, who smiled candidly when she saw him.

Macy hold him out a cup of hot coffee and tapped the sofa suggesting him to sit next to her. However, Harry declined that invitation and decided to sit on the armchair. He immediately could notice Macy disappointment on her face who hit him as a knife in the chest. However, he knew very well how important it was that he put some physical distance between them in order to regain his own self-control. As a mantra, he kept repeating on his mind that Macy behavior was due to the effect of a spell cast by Skoll. He was her Whitelighter and no matter how much he wanted all this to be real, his duty required to protect her protégé from anyone, including him. 

Macy remained perplexed, noticing Harry's sudden coldness. This sudden change of attitude irritated her, as she became increasingly attracted to him and at the same time tired of having to hold back in fear. 

"What did your magic informers tell you?" 

Harry repeated what he had been told, including Skoll's power and their effects on humans. Although she carefully listened to Harry, Macy's seemed untouched by these revelations as she didn’t feel concerns. Indeed, she remained relaxed and kept on smiling at Harry who started thinking that Macy was not even conscious of her actions. All this hurt him as well as he made him feel uncomfortable. 

Noticing Harry's continuous retreat, Macy took courage and confronted him. 

"Are you ok? You act differently!" Macy began peering at Harry, who tried to look away. 

"Me? No, I am fine." Harry emphasized the word I as to send a message to Macy, who didn’t catch it. 

"Harry. Please. Tell me what is wrong.” Macy replied, studying him. “I know that something is bothering you. Please. Talk to me." Macy pleaded him which intimately hit Harry, who could not resist any longer. 

"Skoll used his power on you when he touched you. That touch changed you. It influences your perception of things and your …. Your judgement. Indeed, you are the one who is different.” He can’t stand her gaze thus saying it in one breathe. But, at least, he felt relief from the great weight crashing on his heart.

Said that, he realized how stupid he could appear. He could have known that something was wrong. Maggie had warned him; but he was so happy to be with Macy and for all her flirty gestures that he had forgotten everything else. 

On the other hand, Macy was increasingly stunned by Harry’s words and behavior. "I don't get it." She replied. 

"Listen, Macy.” Harry gasped, searching for the right words to say. It was not an easy situation for him and right now he couldn’t think of any fitting words. And, on the top of that, hearing itself to say the truth out loud would have made everything more real than ever and it made him feel even more guilty. 

“What you feel right now, it's not real. If you feel a bit out of the ordinary is because you've been influenced by Skoll." He finally said.

"What do you mean by  _ out of the ordinary _ ?" Macy asked, crossing her arms over her chest thus looking puzzled. 

Harry stiffened up, feeling very embarrassed about the situation. 

"I suppose you are referring to what just happened during our lunchtime. It is what you’d consider "out of the ordinary for me"? " she spoke stingily.

She felt deeply hurt by Harry’s insinuations. And, on the top of that, nothing seemed to her so out of the ordinary to justify his quick change. She didn’t get how he could doubt everything it happened only because, after damping her own feelings for so long, she finally had found the courage to let it go. She did what she really wanted. “For one time, I follow my heart not my mind. Is it so bad?”, Macy thought.

She felt rejected and, to her, all those explanations were just an excuse.

"Macy. Don't get angry. It's not your fault," Harry said, trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, he had just the opposite effect. Macy felt even more angrier than before, and as a river flooded, she started speaking out her truth. 

"Of course, it is not my fault. You lied to me and I was so naïve to believe you. Tell me the truth, Harry. When you told me that “I knew how you feel about me", what did you mean? And what you said to me when we were in the desert, there were just lies? Tell me, Harry. Tell me the truth. I deserve it." Macy shouted out.

Harry was astonished. Nevertheless, Harry knew that Macy wasn’t acting exactly as herself; but his heart was in turmoil to see her like that. 

"In the desert?" Harry shyly asked. He didn’t remember to have said something in the desert.

"Oh Yes. That's true. You don't remember. So, let me refresh your memory. You said something like  _ I was the only thing who matters to you. I was so important to you _ that  _ you were ready to die for my happiness _ . Was it just a comedy? For this, you would blame the poison, wouldn’t you?”

This conversation was unreal for him. As he was suddenly stabbed in the chest, Harry felt hurt and confused. All she said he told her in the desert, it was true. He could say it. He was literally crazy about her, bewitched like a sailor by the song of a mermaid, attracted like a neutron by the proton. She couldn’t doubt his feelings for her. He craved for her but he couldn’t let his feelings to cloud his judgement. He needed to stay calm and face the situation in order to save the day. 

While Macy was falling into a hole full of deep sadness and mortification, Harry became aware of the importance of coming clear things up once for all. 

"You're wrong!" Harry said. He shook his hands, clearly agitated and uncomfortable as if he was struggling to make that speech. Then he lifted his chin and stared at her, taking a step towards her and holding her hands. 

"Macy, listen to me ... I've never lied to you and I won't start now. I care about you and not just because that's my job. My feelings are real and unchanged and that's why, now, I have to keep my distance. You don't see what this spell is doing to you; but I do. I can't risk ruining everything.” He said, caressing her hands with his fingers.

“If you feel what you feel, nothing will change if we wait for the spell to disappear. Right?" He paused.

Even if that would be his deepest hope, he didn’t really believe that she could act the same with him after the spell would be broken. But, it didn’t matter. 

He felt so conflicted, struggling with his inner desires and his duty. Indeed, although his first instinct would have been to embrace her and hold her close, in order to make her feel how much he cared about her. He resisted. He was her Whitelighter, and his duty, along with his rationality, forced him to do what was right.

So, he kept on saying: “Until we find a solution, I must protect you from ..."

"From what?" she replied sourly. Then she abruptly took away her hands from Harry and removed eye contact. She started walking nervously while her whole body stiffened.

"I don't need to be protected and I don’t need you to tell me what to do. I can protect myself. Don’t act like a knight because I don’t need one. Above all, don’t use some stupid excuses to justify your actions. I am acting on my emotions and you will not play some tricks on me in order to make me feel bad for that." 

Harry felt terribly torn. 

Harry continued fighting his own battle thus avoiding to become insane. He was surely already beyond that reasonable limit of healthy madness. For Macy, for that conversation, Harry was literally out of his mind. However, he tried to pull himself together and find the right words to get out of a really tricky situation. 

"Macy. Listen to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. You know what we can do? We will sit down and finish our coffee. Afterwards, I will go find your sisters, so we can fix this." 

"Don't treat me like a child, Harry! If you want me, I am here. But if you are not interested, please stop making excuses. I can cope with the truth. So, please, start being honest and stop being scared of hurting my feelings. Tell me, Harry. How do you feel about me? Answer me because I won’t stay here any longer. I am finished begging you and humiliate myself.” 

Macy was as bitter and deadly as hemlock. She stared at Harry with defiance and an icy gaze. 

"Macy. It's not that simple. You are important to me; incredibly unique in my eyes. But I am also your Whitelighter and I have some duties to respect. You are..." 

"...under the effect of a spell. Ok, I get it. A no as an answer would have been more acceptable. However, you start getting boring!" she concluded dry, heading towards the coat rack to get her jacket and put it on. "Don't worry, I'll recover and I will start right away. “ 

She made her way to the door, when Harry stopped her by an arm and pulled her towards him with fury. Their faces were so close that they could feel the breath of each other on their faces. His lips were a mere breath from hers. That proximity sent a shiver in whole their body. Their heart rate increased, their pulse accelerated. Their glances met and told a tale of belongings. Both felt something shift deep inside them, creating a moment of deep connection. For a moment, they felt lost in an endless hurricane of overwhelming emotions. 

Suddenly, behind them, a man's voice came out of nowhere. "Am I interrupting something?" Mani asked.


	7. Reawaken

REAWAKEN

In a park, where nature's life was gradually awakening with its own colours and scents, Maggie and Skoll appeared out of nowhere. Fortunately, no one passed by at that moment, avoiding questions about that magical apparition. 

In a peaceful atmosphere, an early spring breeze blew joyfully through the hair of Skoll and Maggie, who flew free and uncontrolled. A chill shivered through Maggie's body and Skoll summoned the power of the sword and in the blink of an eye turned a few blades of grass into a large, heavy scarf to give to his Goddess to keep her warm. 

Maggie looked at him with gratitude, seeing in that gesture a gentle heart. Skoll took a deep breath, feeling at home in that place. 

Maggie watched him closely. Watching Skoll was like watching a child who was never tired of playing and who knew how to fully savour every moment, living it as a unique marvel and drawing from every experience an immense joy, even by surprise. 

Although Maggie enjoyed the company of Skoll very much; she couldn't enjoy it to the full. Her thoughts kept going to her sisters and whatever he had done to them. With concern in her heart, Maggie forced herself to think. She knew that the first thing she had to do was to win the gnome's trust, to make him understand the truthfulness of her premonition and the importance of acting for him as well. Only then could she really run to the sisters' help and force the gnome to undo whatever he had done. 

"Do you like it?" Skoll asked Maggie, distracting her from her worries. 

"It's very nice. It's so quiet, away from the frenzy of downtown. One of my favourite places besides SafeSpaceSeattle and home. “ 

"Yes! The trees, the greenery, the little animals that inhabit it, are all part of Mother Nature's gifts. The energy of these places is magical and is able to drive out all bad thoughts. You know in my village we have a lot of greenery. There are thousands of such places. You'd like it."

Skoll looked at Maggie with her big blue eyes where it became easy to get lost and forget everything else. However, Maggie had her task well in mind and was determined to complete it. Only if she could convince him would the city be saved and her sisters returned to normal. 

Skoll took her by the hand and she let herself be guided on a joyous and wild ride through the park. They chased each other for a long time trying to catch the leaves lifted by the gusts of air, following the uncertain and confused course of the winds. Then they lay down on the grass and contemplated the clouds with their changing shapes, assuming similarities and joking cheerfully. 

He was good at telling stories. He told her about the village and their legends. His eyes lit up with every memory of his community, a clear sign of his deep love. The fun-loving little boy was able to deep thoughts full of love and compassion for others. The dedication for the father was strong. Even about his brother, with whom he had a clear conflict, he spoke only well. 

It was lunchtime and Maggie proposed to buy something from one of the vans parked at the edge of the park. With two sandwiches and two giant drinks, the two went off to sit on a bench, in a sheltered place, and enjoy that first sunny spring day. 

Maggie felt peace in Skoll's mind and decided that it was time to introduce the topic she had so far avoided. Maggie took courage and began the speech she had prepared. 

"It is clear that you love your village, your family. Your father trusts you. Why do you want to give up all this?" 

"You are very beautiful. You know that, my Goddess." 

Skoll stiffened for a brief moment, pervaded by the impulse to flee, as if his own body wanted to defend itself from any cumbersome and heavy thoughts. Initially he refused to address the subject. Nevertheless, Maggie, patiently and carefully, did not let go of her grip as long as she opened a door. 

"I know you think it is better in life to live as if everything was a game. I understand that. It ‘is better not to worry too much about tomorrow. It can be pleasant and even healthy. If I may say so. I was like you once, too. “ 

Maggie turned to Skoll and touched his arm with a gentle gesture. That touch helped Maggie to understand a little better the gnome's state of mind and his inner conflict. In fact, behind the facade of indifference and false superficiality, she perceived the need to be understood and accepted. Above all, she saw the heart of a gnome who was beating for his people, attentive and concerned to do the best for them. 

"For a long time, I only cared about myself and party. Then, one day, my mother died and my world changed completely. I found a new sister, I discovered that my mother had hidden from me that she was a witch and that I was one myself. Not just any witch. But I was one of the Charmed Ones. I tried to go on without thoughts, seeing only the beautiful and the "cool" of the situation. However, after struggling with it for a long time, I realized that my new destiny entailed responsibilities and that, even if I was afraid, I could do it. The change was not only negative. Now I know who I am. My being a witch does not define me and does not limit me in my being Maggie the party lover, but it completes me, allowing me to be something more. Accepting who I am has also meant taking on my responsibilities. It has not always been easy, but I have understood that when the time comes, you have to face your fears and stop running away. ". 

"You don't only look like a Goddess, but you are also a very wise one. My Father would like you. I'm sure." 

Skoll smiles at Maggie. 

"I am not a Goddess, Skoll. I'm just a girl with a slightly magical life, a cumbersome destiny and the desire to make a difference in the world. My powers are a gift to me; even if sometimes they can seems a curse, because they make me see bad things. Sometimes I'm afraid I won't make it". 

"Impossible. You are extraordinary. You can do whatever you want and you will always succeed. "

“So are you Skoll." 

The sweetness in Maggie's voice, her confident gaze of those who believe what she says, slowly began to melt Skoll's barriers. 

"Mani will be a great ruler. He has always had at heart the good of the community. He is the one who is committed, loyal and serious. He loves power and is comfortable with the rules. That is his world. Not mine." 

"But your father chose both of you. He saw something in you." Maggie put her hand on Skoll's arm again, trying to give him peace of mind. She felt the conflict hovering in Skoll's heart was active; but she also a deep connection with his origins and a desire for revenge. 

"My father is an idealist, sometimes even more a dreamer than I am. For him, Mani and I are two sides of the same coin. He always told us: There is no light without shadow and there is no shadow without light. His wish is for us, together, to lead the kingdom. But you have not met Mani. He and I are not only like light and shadow, we are literally day and night; we have two completely opposite visions in everything. We are two faces, yes, but I am not convinced of the same coin. “ 

"Do you know what my mother used to say to my sister and me? Together you are better. Your differences are your strength and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood."

"Your mum was a wise woman like you. "

Maggie blushed. Thinking of her mother was always a bittersweet memory for her. 

"Listen to me. I have seen what your brother's kingdom will bring and we cannot allow it. Skoll, please. It is important for you to assume your responsibilities as a King. Accept your role. Save your people and my city. Save this beautiful park." 

To emphasize her speech and convey to Skoll the importance of the choice, Maggie showed her hand to the enchanting place where they were located; a place that spoke straight to the heart in Skoll, bringing it back to her village and its beloved inhabitants. Although she felt that her speech had broken through, it was not enough. Still sensing hesitation in Skoll, Maggie tried another approach. 

"You said that our meeting was Mother Nature's will," Maggie recalled, staring him in the eye. "If Mother Nature sent you to me and gave me a premonition; maybe it is because she wants to tell us something. Maybe she wants you to do something. She believes in you. Your father believes in you and I believe in you too." 

Maggie's gaze was sympathetic and full of hope. These feelings lulled Skoll's soul towards a new awareness of herself and her real desires. 

"Yes, it's true."

"It is right to be afraid. Do not see this as a burden, but as an opportunity to do good. To prove to yourself that you can be more than just Skoll, the gnome with whom you can have a lot of fun.". 

Although Skoll felt energized by a renewed confidence and energy, a doubt continued to plague him, almost paralyzing him. 

"I don't know if I can carry the weight of that task, Maggie. What if I don't have the skills?" 

"What if you do? And that's the point, Skoll, you have to want it." 

Skoll felt more motivated. 

"Will you help me?" Skoll asked her hopefully, now convinced of Maggie's good intentions and that she should at least try to make a difference. 

"Yes, of course. But first at all can you please tell me what you have dome to my sisters? Should I be worried?" 

"I just used my power on her in order to relax a bit. I let them to follow their inner desires and enjoy life without any restraint.”

Skoll lowered his eyes, seeing a certain halo of reproach in Maggie's eyes, which arose not so much from a presumption of superiority, but from the concern that her magic might have harmed her beloved sisters. 

"What do you mean by “no restraint”?" Maggie asked, distressed at the idea that her sisters were at the mercy of no one knows what their feelings were. 

"Right now, I think they will do whatever they want without thinking too much about the consequences. Do what they want without too much hesitation." 

"OK, Skoll. We have to find my sisters and you have to reverse the spell. Then we'll help you with your brother." 

If there were two people far removed from Skoll's concept of freedom and lightheartedness, it was Mel and Macy. Maggie was worried about the possible consequences and Skoll, realizing from Maggie's worried face that she had perhaps gone too far, felt quite guilty. 

Skoll sprang to his feet and nodded, taking Maggie under his arm.

"Where am I taking you?"

"To the command center."

With one swipe of the sword, Skoll teleported them both to the place where they had to leave.

***

This visit took them by surprise. While Macy stayed motionless, caught in the moment; the realization of how that scene could look like to someone else made Harry release immediately his hold as if it burned. 

The visitor had short black hair and dark eyes. He was a little taller than Harry and he wore a long black cloak. In his right hand, he held a scythe which Harry recognized immediately. This man should be Mani, Skoll’s brother.

"Pardon the intrusion.” Mani he slightly bowed his head, while saying it. 

“My name is Mani. Son of King Maverick and future ruler of the Sacred Tree Community. May I ask you who are you? I look for my brother, Skoll and you certainly aren’t my brother." He added, looking around the room.

Despite his rigid posture, his love for dark clothes and his authoritative tone, Harry noticed some similarities between the two brothers. 

"How did you manage to break into our house?" Macy asked, irritated by Mani attitude. It was clear that she didn't appreciate the intrusion and did nothing not to show it. 

Mani watched her carefully with an amused grimace on his face and a haughty complacency, as if to show his superiority. He looked at her as he knew something she didn’t. 

Indeed, Mani immediately sensed that Skoll had used his power on her. He could perceive the magical energy of his spell. Considering her as a simple human, he decided to play a bit with her. Since he noticed her discomfort, he wanted to use it against her just in order to make a point.

"Sorry. I didn’t want to break into your house. Miss …” he stopped waiting for her to answer.

“Macy. And you are not welcomed.” She pointed out.

“I may guess the reasons” Many replied, with a sly smile on his face while glancing at the couple in front of him. insinuated. “I was just following a lead to find my brother. I didn’t know that I would have interrupted some promiscuous encounter. Even if I might have imagined that because of my brother useless attitude to playful activities.“ Mani added.

"This is my home and I am not supposed to accept such unbearable behavior. As you said, your brother is not here. So, you can leave." She said abruptly. 

Mani burst into a diabolical laughter, satisfied that he was able to irritate this little human and mock her for her predictability. "Too easy." he thought with sufficiency. 

In the meantime, Harry observed Mani and immediately caught his play. 

Despite Mani attitude towards Macy irritated him so much, this was an opportunity as unexpected as useful for them in order to study his enemy. Therefore, he needed to smooth his sense of protection towards her which was as instinctive as breathing and lead the conversation. 

"So, you are Skoll’s brother.“ Harry started saying and immediately noticed as this introduction irritated Mani. A sense of satisfied revenge pervaded Harry who knew that the brother’s rivality could return useful to distract him. 

“Or, I’d say … He is mine. Anyway. Yes, I unfortunately have to confirm this. We may not choose our relatives” Mani confirmed. 

“This house is protected." Harry kept on speaking. “I suppose you are a really powerful creature if your power was strong enough to overcome our protection spell. How did you do that?” interjected, maintaining a calm tone of voice, although he was angry and did not at all appreciate the malicious insinuations against Macy. 

"Gnome. I am a gnome. Not a simply magical creature!” Mani pointed out, showing how that lack of precision had offended him. 

“I beg your Pardon. I didn’t want to offend your Majesty.“ Harry apologized, accentuating his reverence with the intention to flatter Mani’ ego. Then, he bowed in sight of respect. This gesture pleased Mani who started relaxing and adopting an attitude less defensive. If it could be possible, Harry could think that Mani began to appreciate him. But, he preferred didn’t go too far right now. This game was too important to make a bad move. 

“Excuses accepted. I think I was a bit rude as well.” Mani said.

“Just a bit?” Macy intervened sarcastically as Mani shot her a look in which surprise and indignation were nicely fused. Then, Harry stepped in and touched her arm in order to calm her down.

“So. How we can help you, your Majesty?”. Harry asked with his polite manner. 

“It seems you know who I am. So, make that quick. As I said, I look for my brother. Is he still here?” Mani repeated, showing some annoyance.

"No. He never actually came here." Harry continued to look Hands straight in the eye, never nodding or moving a millimeter. This did not escape Mani who felt overwhelmed by a certain irritation. 

"Impossible. I followed the traces of his power which led me straight here and ..." he said, losing his temper. This caused a smile to appear on Harry’s face, who saw in his adversary an initial collapse of the facade. 

"I suppose you followed the traces of his magic sword-shaped pendant or his sword, to be precise". Harry pressed on, using the advantage he had just gained. 

Mani stopped and began to peer at Harry with an inquisitive gaze. Mani was struck by the cunning and perspicacity of that being whose singularity he perceived as a magical being. He was not a mere human being; he possessed powers. 

“As I said. You know who I am; but I can’t affirm the same. You are not a simple human. You said the house was protected by a spell. Are you a magical creature?” Mani asked, even more fascinated by Harry presence.

"I am Harry Greenwood. A Whitelighter . I am the protector of witches. You are in the house of The Charmed Ones which in fact they are my protégées. But I’d assume you know already who they are, don't you?" Harry pinched him. 

Upon hearing that name, Mani gasped. The Charmed Ones were certainly also known in the magical realm of the gnomes as the protectors of magic, especially after the demise of the Elders. 

However, although this might change his point of view about them because his respect for the magical hierarchies, it did not change the fact that these people belonged to the category of humans, beings unworthy to him. Now, Mani was faced with a dilemma: to respect those who were in charge of a magical faction or treat them like the dull humans they were? 

As a good strategist, despite his repulsion for humans, Mani chose an apparent change of attitude. 

"Of course, I know who the Charmed Ones are. Please accept my apology if I initially appeared rude. " Mani said, bowing briefly. It was really clear by his behavior that Mani he considered their human side as inferior. However, he respected their magical status as the Charmed Ones and Whitelighter. 

Mani was thus composed, rigid and imprisoned by his preconceptions and beliefs. His bodily rigidity, mental fixation on respect for the rules and self-control to the extreme struck both Macy and Harry who looked at each other for an instant as if they were caught in a silent dialogue about how there was something familiar and at the same time foreign in it; but above all how in life not everything could always be black or white. 

"I guess how difficult it could be to deal with your human side. It is sometimes a disadvantage. It leads you to let yourself go more easily to the lightness of things. But then certain actions have rather embarrassing consequences, don't they?" 

With a look of mockery, Mani smiled at Macy, insinuating in a not too veiled way the intimate and ambiguous situation she had witnessed when she entered the house and the fact that being caught like that had embarrassed her.

Before Macy or Harry couldn’t answer, Mani approached Macy and went around her. This caused an instinctive movement of Harry who in turn approached her, stopping next to Mani, who took a brief, amused glance at her and, still maintaining eye contact with Harry, touched Macy slightly, causing a light flash of light to flash out of her body. 

"Now she is free" Mani concluded, staring at Harry as he moved back to the centre of the room. 

Harry looked at Macy who felt dazed, as if she had suddenly woken up from a pleasant dream which was filled of lightness and freedom. In that pleasant dream, she had found herself lulled by the newfound harmony between reason and heart. It was an abrupt awakening, which left a certain bitterness in her mouth, as well as a sense of emotional instability. 

Freed from the spell, Mani stared at her smugly with an air of ostentatious superiority. For him, human beings were foolish and lacking in common sense, who acted before thinking, especially about the consequences of their actions. This instinctive and superficial way of doing things, which Skoll liked so much, was inconceivable to him. Men were often too intent on indulging their own futile needs, caring nothing of the negative repercussions except when it was too late. They simply omitted to respect Mother Nature. 

"In life, there are priorities. One must distinguish what is really important to what is not. A better world requires order and discipline. A well-defined system of rules and punishments is a good way to have a balanced world. 

"It depends on the rules.” Macy pointed out. Then Harry took this chance to carry on speaking as Mani curiously glanced at them.

“A full life cannot be made only of duties and restrictions. A healthy and complete life requires a certain harmony between order and disorder, between seriousness and lightness, between light and shadow. " 

Although Macy was still feeling a little dazed and embarrassed, Mani's speech awakened in her own barriers, made of rules which were supposed to make her feel safer. However, all this started giving her a new perspective about things and about herself. That experience made her aware of a different way of living. 

Macy remembered the feeling of lightness she had felt a few moments before and she missed it, like when you leave on a journey convinced that you have forgotten something at home and you realize that this is so. As embarrassing as it was, being able to exist beyond her dogmas, in complete freedom, had allowed her to understand something and be happy. 

"Rules and schemes make life easier". Harry added as if he read in Macy’s mind. 

Harry turned briefly to look at Macy, making her realize that his message was also addressed to her, and then stared again at Mani.

"Sometimes, when rules are made from fear, they may not be so good. You think that those rules will protect you from mistaking, but it is not always like that. Sure. Being afraid is natural. It is fear that keeps us alive. There's no need to be ashamed if you build barriers and walls behind which to shelter yourself out of fear. But, the most important thing is to remember that you can live beyond those walls.". 

For a moment, Harry laid his eyes on Macy again, transmitting his infinite sweetness. Sensing her embarrassment, that was Harry's tender way of telling her that everything was fine with him. For him, she was fine with the way she was. She answered him with a smile, bowing her head to the left, closing her eyes slightly, wrapped in a pleasant feeling of peace. She was grateful to him and she wanted him to understand that the message had arrived loud and clear. 

"Sometimes, you have to follow the rules. No matters what. But, sometimes, the best way of dealing with things requires a part of lightness. A rule can be changed if needed. Some generalizations are really dangerous. Especially if in the name of inflexible justice one can become the worst torturers in history. Ever heard of Robespierre?" 

"Should I?" Mani asked skeptical. 

"I think so. You remind me of him. In some ways, after working to free his people from inept rulers , he ended up bringing destruction and suffering among the very people he claimed to protect. If you know what I mean." 

Mani was struck by the solidity of the logic used and the audacity of Harry's speech, of which he had followed every word and for which he now felt a certain esteem. He certainly didn't feel touched by it, too sure that he was always right. However, the first seed towards awareness had been planted without his knowledge and would come in useful later. 

"I know it can be difficult to look at things from another perspective, but sometimes it is the right thing to do.”

Macy lowered her eyes, remembering the years she had spent feeling captive to the limits she had set for herself. 

"What Harry says is right. We need to look at both sides of things." 

Macy stood up to give herself a certain authority. Then she looked up and turned briefly towards Harry. The face was serene. “People can make mistake; but they also may right their wrongs if you trust them.”

Harry meddled, continuing their private dialogue hidden between the lines, to complete the thought of Macy with whom he now felt connected. 

"There are times when going against the rules..." he smiled again "...breaking one's own schemes, one's own taboos is not only right but also the only thing to do. You just have to be able to understand when it's really worth it," saying this, Harry felt that this truth suited their situation.

Once he had prevented the destruction of the city and perhaps the world, Harry vowed to take all his courage and have an honest conversation with Macy. Those last few weeks, especially after the experience of the exchange and the desert, something had changed between them. After what had just happened and after what Macy had said, he became convinced that it was time to take the brake off. As if his thoughts were connected to those of her, he saw Macy smiling at him, nodding. 

In that instant the words that Maggie had said to him at the cemetery came back to his mind as they were searching for Helen: "There is no black or white. We are all grey ". 

"Are you talking to me or to each other?" Mani asked rhetorically, noting the exchange of glances between the two. 

"In any case, I understand your point of view. I don't share it, but I must admit that it reminds me so much of my father's way of seeing the world and I respect that." 

Then he added: "I must go now. When you see my brother, tell him that tomorrow morning there will be the last challenge. He must not miss it. I want to be King by merit. Moreover, the Council will decide his fate. If he cares about our people and our father, tell him to be punctual. Otherwise, don't let him show his face again!" 

With one shot from his scythe Mani disappeared into the air, leaving Macy and Harry alone again with the consequences of what had just happened.


	8. Choices

CHOICES

Once Maggie and Skoll arrived at the command center, they immediately realized that neither Mel nor Macy were there anymore. 

Maggie rushed out and started looking for them, initially thinking of looking for them at home. However. Before she could leave, Maggie ran into Jordan who brightened up by this encounter. 

"Hi, Maggie. How are you?” Jordan asked with a wide smile. Then he tilted his head, observing Maggie face, and he added: “Is everything alright?” 

Afterwards, Jordan caught the presence of a man beside Maggie. He peered at Skoll who did the same with Jordan. They shared a piercing gaze in order to measure each other relevance to Maggie who passed over this without giving to much credit to any of them. However, it didn’t pass unnoticed to Skoll how Maggie instinctively reacted to Jordan as if she was more than happy to be bumped into him. 

"Yes. It is” She replied not so convincing. "Have you seen Macy or Maggie?" she inquired.

" I saw Mel a few hours ago; but she already left with Ruby. I think. Problems?" Jordan interrogated her; showing his concern. 

"I hope not," Maggie replied.

Jordan started observing her in order to get better what was going on and whether she was trying to ask for help. In a discrete manner who unfortunately made him appeared a bit clumsy, Jordan investigated who her companion was and if she needed some help. 

As Maggie perceived his concern, she reassured Jordan who was always so attentive towards her. Afterwards, she took some time to explain to him that she was facing some magical problem; but she could handle it on her own, along with Skoll who pointed out his importance to Maggie; causing a grimace on Jordan’s face.

"I can’t be sure; but I overheard something about Ruby’ house. Maybe, we could find them there. Now that you said that, Mel seemed a bit over the line. I’d say she was more expansive than usual." 

After thanking Jordan, Maggie rushed to Ruby's house. However, before leaving the place, Skoll got curious about the connection between his Goddess and that curly-haired handsome man. Maggie, caught by surprise, fleshed and tried to remain vague; but this didn’t escape to Skoll who in response he just smiled slyly. 

***

After teleporting Ruby's house, Maggie and Skoll accidentally appeared right to Ruby’s room, finding the both women occupied in an interesting and passionate activity. 

Mel paralyzed and before Ruby could turn her head towards their unwelcomed guests, she took Ruby face in her hand and kissed her with passion, while gesturing her sister and Skoll to leave the room. 

In a sudden, Maggie grabbed Skoll by the arm and a bit embarrassed got out of the room. 

This interruption provoked Mel’ wrath who should get dressed in a hurry and rushed outside the room with an excuse. 

"What do you want?” Mel boomed. “Is this the way to barge into people's home?" Her angry was visible.

"You have to leave before Ruby see you. You couldn’t have chosen a worst timing." Mel tilted her head to implicate what it was going on there before their arrival. 

"Mel, you have to come with us." Maggie insisted.

"I don't think so. I am really occupied right now.”

“Yes. I bet it.” Maggie replied ironically. “But, we need to talk about something and we can’t wait. Please.” 

“Why is it so important? I don’t have time for fighting or anything magical. For once, you can take care of everything. You always said that I have to treat like and adult. So. I will let you in charge.”

“After what you said, I know that something is clearly wrong.” Maggie lifted her eyebrow with a perplexed face and then she turned towards Skoll “Are you sure that your spell didn’t affect Mel’s personality or something like this. Because this is not something that my sister will ever say”.

“I know my power. I just help her to get free of any restraints and relax. And thank you. By the way.” Skoll added with an expression of satisfaction as he should be thanked for casting a spell on Mel. But Maggie didn’t agree and she shown this by her eyes.

“Listen. I don’t know what you are talking about and I don’t want to know it. What I want right now is to come back to my girlfriend and have fun with her. I am tired of being responsible." Mel declared and she was about to turn her back on her sister and Skoll, when Maggie walked towards Mel and held her by the arm forcing her to turn around and look her in the eyes. 

"This is not you, Mel. I mean. It is you but not just the real you. Skoll used his power on you and that causes you to be a bit too much expansive and carefree I need the stubborn and duty-oriented Mel right now.” Maggie affirmed.

“What? You're the one who's always telling me I should relax more, enjoy life and be less uptight. Now that I do, it seems that it bothers you." 

“I know and I am happy that you finally decide to listen to my advices. But, the truth is that you didn’t do this by your own. And right now, we have to face an imminent danger which will cause many damages if we won’t stop it. You are not the kind of person who will turn her back on innocent people. Please. Listen to me and come with me." 

Maggie tried to make herself heard while understanding her sister's thoughts, always so focused on being one of the Chosen Ones and having the task of helping and saving everyone. It was a real mantra for Mel. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I haven't felt this good in a long time. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so free to just do what I want." 

She smiled maliciously as she thought back to Ruby's kisses and their moments of passion that had just passed. At that moment, Maggie could sense Mel's feelings and almost see the images in her sister's mind, which caused her a great discomfort mixed with embarrassment. 

Without waiting any longer, Skoll intervened. She touched Mel's arm, thus undoing her own spell. 

Stunned, Mel felt as if suddenly catapulted into a different dimension. Until a few moments ago, she had felt charged with vital energy, wanting to live, free from the burden of responsibility and the rigidity of the perpetual need for control. Now, instead, she had the impression as if she had been brutally emptied by all her previous lightness. Her look was confused and searched for some explanation; But this was not the right moment.

"Welcome back, Mel.” Maggie told her, smiling at her and making her understand that she could explain everything. 

" I think you should go back to Ruby and find an excuse. We really need to go and find Macy.” Maggie insisted.

Still upset, Mel nodded quietly and returned to Ruby's room. 

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" Mel said hastily, picking up her personal belongings all over the room. Then she kissed her and Ruby returned it with passion as she held her around the neck, pulling her close. Mel puts in that kiss all the love in it as she wanted Ruby to know how much she cared about her. Then Mel reluctantly pulled back. 

"It was amazing. I really would like to stay; but I have to go. Family matters." 

Without adding anything else, under Ruby's confused glance, she vanished. 

Shortly afterwards she walked out the door and, before teleporting herself, asked for explanations about what had happened. In the end, it seemed to Maggie that Mel was quite grateful to Skoll for being able to experience some lightness. 

With one swipe of the sword, Skoll teleported the two sisters at home. 

*** 

With Mani gone, Harry and Macy found themselves alone again, but the moment lasted for a short time. 

In a flash of light, Maggie, Mel and Skoll appeared in the room and immediately Harry snapped away from Macy who stayed still with a confused look on her face; the same look which Mel had a few minutes ago.

They looked at them and viceversa. 

"I admit I'm relieved." Maggie sighed, smiling. "I was terrified to find you in... a particularly promiscuous situation, let's say. “ 

Macy and Harry looked at each other and then lowered their eyes to the ground.

Mel peered at them, bending her head. "I feel like we were lucky." 

"Skoll, free Macy too, please." Maggie asked; but her sister stopped him. 

"There's no need. The spell has already been broken. Mani did it." She crossed her arms across her chest as she wanted to protect herself and then she peered briefly at Harry, showing her discomfort with all that had just happened. 

"Oh. I see. I can recognize his energy. " Skoll exclaimed. 

Macy and Harry told the sisters and Skoll about Mani's visit and what he said to them. In particular, they mentioned his sarcastically invitation to the last challenge. 

"I am sure he came here to challenge me. Maybe he thinks I will be intimidated and I won’t come."

"But, you will.“ Maggie replied “You can do it!" She encouraged him. "Remember what I told you. I believe in you!" 

Skoll responded her with a smile which seemed shy as if he was not so convinced anymore.

" I am sure that he has a plan. He wants me to fail." 

"You don’t have to face him alone!" Maggie spoke full of hope, while Skoll looked at her sideways. 

" We'll be with you to support you. You already beat him and you will again. Admit your mistakes with the council and your father, make amends and do your best to win. Do it for you, for me, for your people." 

Maggie took Skoll's hands, staring him intensely in the eye, instilling confidence. 

"My sister is right. Your brother may be a very clever gnome, but he needs his comfort zone. He can’t work out of it. He can be predictable. This is his weak point. I think I get how does his brain work. We can help you to anticipate his moves. And if you want, you can beat him." Macy intervened in support of Skoll with the aim of giving him courage, showing him her support. 

"If it is that what you really want. I don’t think that your father had organized all this to see his sons fight one against the other. You may choose to find a way to work with him. We will help you both ways. Personally, I think you could succeed in making understand that he can be a better leader if he just listens to another point of view.” Harry completed Macy's thought, who turned to him and sketched a smile. 

"It's true. Your differences should not divide you. As our mother used to say..." 

"...differences can be our strength and nothing is stronger than our … I’d say our brotherhood..." Skoll continued, remembering what Maggie told him. 

“Exactly." Mel ended up raising his eyebrow, amazed that he knew his mother's sentence. Then he saw Maggie's accomplice face and realized that she had spoken to him about it. 

"Better together," they said in unison, smiling at each other. 

"If you admit your faults and take responsibility for your actions, the Council will have to take them into account and be merciful. You can ask that they subject you to a more difficult test to right the wrong. Your laws permit you to do so." 

Harry explained to an astonished Skoll about the Whitelighter's knowledge of the gnome law. 

*** 

At the end of the evening, Skoll felt stronger. After a delicious dinner, during which neither Harry nor Macy spoke about what happened in that kitchen, everyone went to sleep. Harry made room for Skoll in his attic, apologizing for the austerity of the bed. 

Skoll did not care, feeling well received in that environment. Harry asked Skoll for more details about his people, which he was happy to give him. For his part, Skoll asked about the magical kingdom, about being a White Angel, as well as about his sisters, especially Maggie. 

"She is a golden girl." Harry concluded by talking about Maggie. "She has a big heart. She is much stronger than she thinks or that she knows. She should just trust her powers completely." 

"I agree. My Goddess is extraordinary," Skoll nodded with conviction. Then he stopped to look at Harry, thoughtful. Intrigued by some details, Skoll asked Harry about his relationship with the Charmed Ones and in particular with the oldest. Some glances between them seemed particularly eloquent, but he preferred to ascertain whether his suspicions were well-founded. 

"It is in plain sight that you care very much for all three of them. But I have to ask you. Macy ... right? ... is she still special to you?" Hearing Macy's name, Harry became stiffened by instinct, uncomfortable with the whirlwind of emotion that his name alone could evoke. Harry did not deny it, but neither did he confirm it. He simply smiled. 

"It's a bit complicated." Finally he replied, hesitant to admit what he really felt in front of a gnome he had just met, but who he felt he could trust anyway. Skoll sensed his fears and indirectly extended a hand to him to confirm his thoughts. 

"I guess. You know, in addition to my innumerable talents, I have that of listening. You are helping me and I want to return the favor. It is what human friends do, isn’t it? " 

Skoll's question was rhetorical insofar as it was clear to him that this was the case. 

"Yes, that's what friends do... all over the world, even in the magical realm, I would say." Harry smiled happy to have found in Skoll a unique friend and confidant. 

Before talking about Macy, however, Harry wanted to understand exactly what Skoll's powers and its effects on humans. 

The gnome sensed where the Whitelighter was going and he didn't let himself be prayed to. The concern on his face made him rethink Maggie's concern that her spell might have created problems for her sisters. 

"First of all, I would like to apologize. Tomorrow I will apologize to Macy. When I used my power over her, I didn't think about the possible consequences. I hope that my intervention has not made the situation more complicated than it already is. When we arrived, it was clear that there was some tensions and embarrassment between you two. Is that why you want to know about my powers?" 

Harry was struck by the empathy shown by the leprechaun who was as superficial as his brother thought he should not be. He hesitated for a moment, but then took courage." 

"It is important for me to understand what your power can do to people. How it can influence them or even change them?" 

"With my touch I can influence a person. I am able to release their own hidden desires, those that someone holds in its heart as an irretrievable secret. But I cannot create them. I can help them to free some of their own restraints. Nothing more". 

Seeing the turmoil in Harry's eyes, Skoll felt compelled to add. "Whatever happened, it was something she really wanted but didn't allow herself to do." 

This statement struck him deeply, filling his heart with unexpected hope. The idea that Macy could really feel something more for him than just friendship cheered him up. Knowing that whatever he had done, or said, was really felt by Macy and that the feelings he had expressed were sincere yet hidden, made him euphoric. 

"What happened exactly. You look like a person who is scared and happy at the same time. " 

"Nothing has happened." Harry hurried to point out, so as not to give the wrong idea of the situation and above all of himself. "When I understood the situation and didn't know if it was really her, I stopped. " 

Being able to express himself freely with someone made him feel lighter. This was the truth. He would have liked to be with her, to let go of that sensual game she was leading him into, but the awareness that it might be an illusion she might regret, had held him back. 

"I won't ask you for details. But know that I admire your self-control. If a woman who I love as much as you seem to like Macy shown her interest to me and seemed to reciprocate my feelings, I don't know if I could hold myself back". 

Skoll winked at him, making him understand that they didn't need so many words to explain something as obvious as the attraction between them. “ 

"You are a good man. A man of honour. I respect you. That is why, I swear to you on my honour, I may assure you that my power did create any feelings for you. It just helped her to let go her restraints in order to follow her heart. She is a woman who thinks a lot. Just as my Goddess used to say. I think that's the only reason she's holding back." 

Harry felt heartened by the gnome's words and set himself the goal of talking to Macy openly about what had happened. He would tell her how he felt and if she reciprocated, he would be the happiest man in the world. 

***

In another area of the house, Macy and her sisters went up the stairs to their respective rooms, until Maggie beckoned to Mel and together they followed Macy to her room. 

Since they had arrived, teleported by Skoll, both sisters had noticed how their sister looked strangely and inquisitive. 

"Everything OK, Macy?" Mel asked. 

"If you want to talk to us about something, you can. We are your sisters. We are here for you." Maggie stepped in. 

Indecisive Macy turned her back on her sisters and climbed into bed, inviting them to do the same. Upset, she felt caught in the middle of two fires between the need to express what had happened and the fear of being silly in the sisters' eyes. Maggie felt Macy's inner turmoil and brushed her arm, looking for her gaze, so as to give her comfort. 

Macy turned first to Maggie and then to Mel, who were one on her right and the other on her left, squeezed beside her sitting on the bed. On the sisters' faces she saw their affection, their solidarity and also their concern. She took courage and decided to tell them everything. 

"When you were away..." Macy stopped, seized by a vice of fear. 

"…Something happened between you and Harry." Maggie completed the sentence Maggie, trying to give her courage to feel free to talk to them. 

Mel shook her hand. "Macy. I know how you feel. I have been under the influence of Skoll's spell as well. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I have lived as intensely as I have never lived before. I know it was strange." Mel winks at Maggie, remembering the awkward situation." But I don't regret it. I allowed myself to be more carefree than usual, that's all. I know it can be more difficult for you and if something happened between you... " 

"No. Nothing. Not that I didn't want it." Macy said it without thinking about it and she immediately blushed with embarrassment and bowed her head. "But Harry is Harry. You know him. I won't hide from you that I tried in every way to seduce him and get him to follow me in a game of provocation and all the rest, just so you know ... “ 

“It was a really strange situation. On one hand, I felt confident and I really wanted to --- you know.” Macy hesitated, looking at her sisters which nodded in response. “At first everything seemed to go well. I felt at ease and I think he wanted what I want. But, then, when he came back from the phone call, everything changed. He became composed and almost cold. I ‘d say that he never took advantage of the situation as a very gentleman." Macy brought her hands to her face, embarrassed, in an attempt to hide from the meaning of her own words. 

"Are you disappointed?" Maggie asked instinctively, perceiving it partly in her sister. 

Macy was unsure whether what she felt was disappointment. "No. and maybe yes. I don't know. I have to admit it. Now I don't know what's right any more. I can’t explain. As I said, during the spell, I felt so confident on my actions and I think I really acted following my emotions as never before. But after the spell was broken, I don’t know. I felt uncomfortable with myself. It is possible to want something and at the same time you don’t want it? " 

"Absolutely." They answered in unison. 

"I know that everything I felt belonged to me, but the way I wanted it wasn't me. But I felt those things, right?" 

"That's right." 

"You need to talk. You two have to make a point on the situation. You can’t stay in a limbo forever. Above all, I think you have to let him know how do you feel about him… Because I know that Harry is not only our Whitelighter for you.” Maggie said. “Don’t look at me like that”. She joked, seeing Macy reaction. “I'm empathetic... you have to tell him. He deserves to know." 

Maggie and Mel hugged Macy hard, and she hugged them back with just as much momentum. That night Macy decided that when all this would have been all over, she would have talked to Harry. 


	9. The Last Challenge

THE LAST CHALLENGE

Harry and Skoll got up early and Harry went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, followed shortly afterwards by the gnome, who, after having had the opportunity to speak openly and to know the Whitelighter better, had learned to appreciate his company a bit like Mani did, although for different reasons. Skoll said he had found a new friend in the magical world and he knew how much he would have had if he had succeeded in his intention to become sovereign.

The familiar atmosphere, typical of the mornings when each member of the house took time to have breakfast together, was pleasant and refreshing even in terms of positive energy. Skoll felt almost at home and was convinced that he would never, ever allow Mani to start a war against humans. It was true that humans could be petty and selfish people; but they were also able to perform acts of great generosity and integration. The sisters and their Whitelighter welcomed him with open arms and now they were there for him. 

Before he could teleport everyone into his gnome kingdom, they needed to shrink. Thanks also to the books consulted the night before, Harry had commissioned a potion from Mel, which together with the power of the sword, allowed everyone to look like gnome. 

In their new form, Skoll teleported them all to the Sacred Tree Village and to the amazement of Mani and the happiness of King Maverick even, he showed up early to the party.

The King welcomed him with happiness in his eyes. Skoll introduced his new friends; while Mani recognized Macy and Harry and then introduced himself to the other two sisters. Skoll immediately noticed Mani's respect for Harry as well as his demeanour and lack of contempt for the sisters and he was very pleased. 

As decided, encouraged by both Harry and the sisters, Skoll asked to speak to the Council as he was entitled to do, in the presence of the King as well as his brother.

They were then introduced into the Council Hall, a large round room with several seats all around it.

"Members of the Council. King Maverick. Prince Mani. I stand here before you today to be judged for my behaviour. Before I leave my fate into your hands, if I may, I would like to say something.

"Of course. It is your right." the President at the head of the Council replied. "Speak. We are listening to you. And please. Remember. What you say, it will be taken into consideration. Use wisely this faculty of yours."

"I will. First of all, I'm here to apologize and accept whatever decision the Council makes." 

Skoll was determined to speak to them with his heart, without subterfuge. With emphasis he continued to express his intentions. 

"I do not intend to run away from my responsibilities. I was wrong. I know that now. Sometimes you have to risk losing something to understand its importance. I was too superficial. I am sincerely sorry for the harm caused. The truth is that since now, my only goals were to pursuit of leisure and selfishness. I have never thought of tomorrow and I have never felt inclined to be your possible future king. I never really believed that I could take my father's place, because I never believed that I was worthy of it. I was not like my beloved brother Mani... "

In the room fell the silence. Skoll looked at Mani with respect in the hope that he understood that he was serious. He was her brother and had her esteem, unlike him.

"I was not ready to take over my duty. But, these last few days, thanks to some new friends... " He turned to where Maggie and Harry stand, crossing the line of solidarity in all of them, including Macy and Mel. 

"... I got how important it is to go beyond our own limits and fears in order to overcome ourselves and discover who we really are and who we really want to be or who we are destined to be. United we can do everything. We may trust each other and we need to support each other in order to succeed".

Skoll broke off again and this time he did so to address to his father directly. "You have always had faith in me, in us. I'm sorry if it took me so much time to see beyond my blindness."

She gave him a look of gratitude, to make him understand that he had finally understood. He sought his support and understanding, which the King granted him, with a gesture of assent. With his support, Skoll continued.

"My Father's intent with the trials was noble and I underestimated its significant importance. I know. By my behavior, I have disgraced my rank and shown little consideration for my duties. But now I am here to make it up to you; if you will give me the opportunity. Today I am here ready to face the third challenge with a new awareness: that of wanting to do my best for the good of my people and to show me and you that I can do it, that I am worthy of your trust".

The members of the Council were all particularly impressed by Skoll's words and seemed inclined to believe him, giving him another chance. The benevolence on their faces did not escape Mani who decided to intervene.

"They are beautiful words, brother. But they remain words!"

"You are right Mani. Only my future actions will be able to show you, and show all of you, that I am sincere. That is why, brother, if you do not want me to submit the test, I will not. If you do not think me worthy of another chance, I will renounce. Today I am here to give proof, also to you, of my real change, of my regenerated motivation and of my will to be a good ruler and above all a good shoulder for you".

His proud look, his regal posture and the attitude of those who know they have made a mistake but are willing to put themselves on the line pleased the members of the Council. They saw in the young gnome under a different light. His aura was more settled and determined. Sincerity shone through in his words and his behaviour. To them he seemed ready to assume all his responsibilities and pay the price. Putting his destiny in the hands of his brother in that way, knowing what he thought of him, was a gesture that particularly impressed the Council and proved to be decisive for their position. They certainly could not disregard it. 

Mani himself was astonished by his brother's bold move. Seeing the surprise for this unexpected gesture as well as the difficult position in which he had put it caused him a certain satisfaction and with thought I thank his new friend Harry for his ideal strategic intuition.

Mani advanced towards the Council, in a final attempt to emerge from that victorious situation.

"The task ahead of us is important. How can I and how can we really believe that you have changed in such a short time? If you were given a chance and you, with your carelessness, caused serious harm to the people? This is not something that can be decided lightly on the basis of a few words of repentance alone. The facts are against you. You have never shown any interest in the affairs of state, let alone in the role of King. You have always criticized the rules. And now you would have us believe that a few hours, with humans to boot, have changed you for the better?"

Mani looked at Maggie and her sisters with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. Only Harry had his sympathy, especially since in the role of their protector, he had no choice but to serve them. He almost felt displeasure and candid sympathy for him. Such a man could have been a trusted advisor to him as well. 

Before Skoll could answer, it was the King who took the floor and interceded for him, placing his hand on Mani's chest and staring in amazement at him. The King looked at him with the sweetness of a father and calmed him down. 

"Your brother has the right to prove his worth. Precisely because of what you said. Let the facts speak for themselves." 

Skoll approached his brother, remembering an exchange of jokes he had with Harry the night before. The Angel had hypothesized to him several scenarios of how Mani might oppose it and it was a revelation to see how that Angel had managed to enter his brother's mind and anticipate his possible moves so well and in such a short time. 

"Brother, I understand your doubts. That is why, as I said, I put my fate in your hands. If you do not want to give me another chance, it is ok. I will give you the throne without appeal, every right to the throne." 

With this final hit, Mani was literally trapped. If he had refused the confrontation, indirectly, the members of the Council and the people in general might have thought he was afraid of Skoll. 

His Kingdom would not have been fully legitimate. Someone could have always questioned him because there had been no real victory, as there was no opponent to beat. Incredulously, Mani understood that he could do nothing else. He surrendered, at least for the moment, and let the facts speak for themselves.

He looked around and with apparent calm agreed to the challenge. 

The King first turned to Mani and smiled at him and then looked closely at Skoll, who appeared to have really changed. 

A new light enveloped him and he realized that perhaps at least one of his sons had understood the meaning of his message. Proud of him, he waited for the formal decision of the Council which, however, appeared clearly in favour. In fact, their support was not lacking and they declared themselves enthusiastic to be able to attend the third and final race.

"Your words have touched our hearts. Your desire to prove your worth does you credit. As does the choice to give up for your brother. That is why we believe it is right to complete the challenges that our king has planned for you. Let them, and nothing else, decide who will be our new King. " 

***

"My dear fellow citizens. My dear fellow citizens. Dear guests. Today is the big day. Today we will know which of my two sons will guide you into the future, using with due consideration and wisdom the veto right we have won". 

The crowd cheered loudly with the names of potential future rulers, excited to see the last and decisive challenge between the two. 

"For the third challenge I asked for the help of our Sacred Tree. The first of my two sons who manage to pick one of the apples of the Sacred Tree will have won. Be careful and do not be fooled by your eyes. Not everything that seems simple, it really is." 

The race began. Before leaving, Skoll gave a final farewell to his guests. The challenge was to be faced alone, so Harry and the sisters could only assist you, next to the King, but from a safe distance. They wished him good luck again. Harry in particular gave him some astute advice, which Skoll willingly accepted. 

Motivated, Skoll set off like a rocket and this time he arrived before his brother despite not having any special means. Despite the advantage, he decided not to take advantage of it. As Harry advised, he let his brother make the first attempt. Not only would this gesture be seen as a sign of kindness and respect towards him, but it would also allow him to understand the obstacles he had to face. 

Mani remained stunned as he, too, had thought well enough to send his brother on his way. However, he had to accept to be the first and, sure of himself at the limit of haughtiness, he thought he could do it at the first blow, leaving his brother dry-mouthed. 

However, this was not the case. The access to the Tree, apparently consisting only of a large herbaceous formation, was suddenly occupied by stone giants, who blocked the passage as soon as Mani showed his intention to get too close to pick an apple. 

As his father had said, not everything was as it seemed. 

Unlike Skoll, Mani could not count on beating them with physical strength or endurance. The gigantic blocks of live granite moved much more nimbly than expected and possessed large, powerful sticks with a lethal blow capable of moving large amounts of earth. His strong point was his intellect and therefore he tried to study a strategy that would allow him to overtake them without getting himself killed. 

He found it very difficult to make his way. Every time he tried to slip through the empty spaces left between the giants, another one would pop up and catapult him far away. Not even his scythe was able to help him until after a blow to the ground, Mani did not notice that each furrow acted as a reject and above all, although powerful and fast in movement, they were less so in bending. So, with great effort, he managed to overtake them and enter the tree. 

The second part of the enterprise was easier. Equipped with a rope and pegs, thanks to his slender and slender body, it was easy to climb the Tree quickly. However, before he could catch an apple, an invisible force dragged him down to the starting point. 

At that point it was Skoll who tried to make his way through the giants. With a feline snap, he jumped on some of them, using them as trampolines to make his way and get closer to his goal. Some of them fell to the ground, unbalancing them and in a short time reached the tree. The second part was more difficult for Skoll. Climbing was not only a matter of strength and in fact, only with his muscles, it was difficult for him to reach the first branch with a fruit to pick. After so much effort, he too, shortly before grabbing the apple, was struck by an invisible force and brought back to the starting point. 

Having tried both of them at least once, the following ones followed each other without any real alternation. The result, however, was always the same and like a vicious circle, they were sent back inexorably to the starting point. 

By now exhausted, both brothers began to suffer from that endless cycle of failures. More and more tired, they realised that something was eluding them. 

Suddenly, Skoll thought back to the words of Maggie and her sisters, and Harry. Their way of working together, of completing each other and achieving the goal, albeit in different ways and at different times. The words of the witches' mothers, so similar to those of their fathers, came to his mind with all their power. 

Their differences could be their strength. To succeed they had to work together. 

"Mani. I got it!" Skoll finally said, full of enthusiasm for the revelation he had just had. 

"We are like shadow and light. We are complementary. The shadow may only exist as a contrast to light and viceversa. As our father always says: There is no light without shadow, but there is no shadow without light. If we keep trying on our own, we will never make it. Only united we can reach the goal. 

"What are you talking about? Is it a trap?" 

"Please. Brother. You are the smart one. If anyone can come up with a trap, it's not me." 

"Yet you were good in front of the council and even at the beginning of the trial. Don't think I didn't notice your tricks." 

"You're right, Mani. But I was helped." 

"I knew it! By whom?" Mani stared at Skoll, who he thought was a great warrior and a great party boy, but certainly not a clever strategist capable of shining through his tactical acumen. Then he thought back to the man he met in the witches' house. The Whitelighter. "It was that Whitelighter, wasn't he? He seems very clever." 

"Yes, he advised me. His name is Harry." 

Mani peered at him, touching his chin in a thoughtful way. "You tricked the council." 

"No, Mani. I didn't. I said the truth to the Council. I think we can be stronger if we work together. I know I am not perfect and I made s many mistakes; but right now I want to make up for them. It is true that I used a little strategy to force you to listen to me. But, I was sincere. Our qualities together can make us unbeatable. Don't you understand that? This is what our Father has always wanted and now I understand why". 

"Thanks to humans? It is not enough that one of them is an Angel. Humans are dangerous." 

"Yes, thanks to humans. You don't have to hate them. They make mistakes as everyone else. But we'll talk about that later. Please, Brother. Now listen to me. I will take care of the giants and you will climb the Tree. Then you will decide whether to take the apple alone or wait for me. You may not believe me, but I think our village would have a brighter future if you and I could find a way to use our differences as strengths to complete ourselves and not destroy us. 

"Another plot devised by your new friend?" 

"No, this one's from my sack. You know what? I trust you. I trust us as our Father always di. I know you'll do the right thing for our community." 

Those words definitively nicked the reticence of Mani, who saw the change in his brother's soul and was finally able to glimpse his qualities, as well as gradually understanding his reasons. 

"We are the faces of the same coin. Is that what you want to tell me?" 

"Yes, that's right." 

Finally, the two brothers stopped fighting and working against each other and started to be a team. Each with his qualities in the service of the community, they managed to get to the tree together. As promised, Skoll left the decision to Mani, who took the apple. But then he stopped to observe his brother. 

"To cooperate is not to throw in the towel. Getting help does not mean not being able to do something. We've been really good so far. Together." 

"Yes, we have." 

Mani shook his head, undecided what to do. "Your way of life is so different to mine. You seem to be allergic to duty and work." 

"And you seem allergic to fun and relaxation." Skoll responded, in a joking tone which made Mani smile. 

"But we can do it." Mani's tone became more confident, determined to give an alternative way of doing things a chance. 

"Sure. We can do it!"

Mani reached out his hand to his brother, who shook his hand instinctively. "Let's do it together, then!" 

Like a single entity, the brothers touched the apple at the same time. A dazzling light blinded them. This time, however, the invisible force did not bring them back to the beginning. Once they opened their eyes again, they found themselves in the presence of the King, the sisters, Harry and other inhabitants. Each of them was holding an apple in their hands.

*** 

Not being able to watch the rehearsal closely, the sisters and Harry were entertained by the King, who wanted to show him the centre of the village and act as his cicerone. 

King Maverick was a talkative gnome, able to make anyone he met feel welcome and so were the sisters and Harry. The King had heard of the Chosen Ones and their role in the magical kingdom after the departure of the Elders. He was also very happy to meet their White Angel, for whom he felt sincere regret that he was the last of his kind. 

He told him several stories about them, including the origin of the Spring Festival, whose celebrations he watched briefly, proud of this ancient tradition. He in turn asked something about them, in particular how they had met their children. 

Maggie ended up telling him about her premonition. The King listened attentively to the witch's description and was disappointed. King Marevick had sympathy for humans, to whom he had always felt attracted. He did not understand their lack of care for Nature, but he did not hate them for it. King Maverick was convinced that Nature was magnanimous and able to defend itself. Humans would understand. So he was very sorry to realize that his son Mani's strong dislike for them would bring so much destruction. 

The King became thoughtful and Maggie sensed concern in his heart, combined with a soft light of hope. 

"Are you worried about your children, Your Majesty?" Maggie asked. 

"I organized this contest so that they could understand the importance of remaining united. But all what happened, shows my failure." 

" Skoll will make a difference. Believe me or at least keep on believing in him."

Maggie's trusting gaze partly quieted the King's anxiety, who felt the light of hope shine again and more intensely. 

"You are right. The gnome I saw today before the Council was different. There is hope! Thanks to all of you and also to your Whitelighter." 

"You may call us Maggie, Mel and Macy. This is Harry." 

Harry looked up to the sky for the imprudently familiar tone used and the lack of knowledge of basic etiquette. 

King Maverick seemed amused by that quartet so heterogeneous and bizarre in his eyes and at the same time so united. If only his children had been too. 

When suddenly, both sons appeared before them, together, and with the two apples in their hands, King Maverick realized that the miracle had happened. The future had been changed for the better; otherwise the Sacred Tree would never have given them each an apple. 

With that image in his eyes, King Maverick approached both sons to congratulate them. Having both brought the apple, however, the challenge had ended in a draw. 

"And so it must be." Skoll said in a calm and decisive tone, exchanging a look of understanding with Mani. 

King Maverick asked them about how things had gone and they told him that they understood how much he had been trying to teach them all along. 

"There is no light without shadow," Skoll began. "And there is no shadow without light." Mani ended.

The two brothers looked at each other proudly, aware of the importance of the moment for their future. 

"We will reign together. Without the right of veto. We will learn to listen to each other and to find the right compromise. Each in its own area of competence." 

Then Skoll turned to his father. "You will help us, won't you? Will you be our advisor?"

"Of course!" the Father answered proudly embracing them, happy to see them finally acting like brothers. 

Maggie approached Skoll to congratulate them and had a new premonition, completely different from the previous one, of a happy and harmonious community. 

"You'll make it!" he said cheerfully, making them understand that they have managed to change the future and have dyed it with brighter colours. Things would have gone well. 

Before going, both Mani and Skoll asked Harry if he wanted to be their honorary advisor, as they would need such a sharp mind and a big heart. Above all, his ability to deal with people as different as the sisters and still survive and reason with them showed his great gifts. Harry rejoiced and put himself at their disposal. All three of them had found trusted friends. 

The sisters and Harry stayed to witness the announcement of the coronation of both kings and enjoy the final day of the Spring Festival celebrations.

Late at night, thanks to Skoll's sword and a spell prepared by Mani, they returned home and regained their human form.

***

After spending a pleasant evening in the gnome village, drinking and laughing, Harry and the Charmed Ones returned home. 

Once at home, the atmosphere became a bit tense for Macy and Harry. There were still some unspoken words and situations not completely settled between them. In particular, Macy felt uncomfortable, overwhelmed by the embarrassment of her own actions. On one hand, she would have liked to get close to Harry and to apologise for what happened. On the other hand, she could not find the right words, as she herself still felt quite confused and uncertain. 

Thanks to her powers, Maggie sensed her sister's state of mind and she also felt the same desire as Harry to have a few minutes of clarity with Macy. Then she broke the silence. 

"It was a lovely evening, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, it was. I haven't had this kind of fun in a long time, or rather I haven't had this kind of fun in a while," Mel pointed out, casting an allusive glance at his sister, who immediately understood what other way he was referring to. 

"You have managed to save the world again from a destructive threat. I really must compliment you," Harry said, looking at them proudly. 

His gaze lingered a few more seconds on Macy's face, who sketched a strained smile and avoided that eye contact, becoming elusive. For Harry, the discomfort he caused was clear and he was sorry, as he did not understand whether it was due to repentance or fear. He really wanted to clarify the situation. He told himself to talk to her, to investigate Macy's real feelings, with tact and discretion, and maybe even dare to at least make her understand his own, without frightening her. Matters of the heart were intricate and delicate, capable of creating situations to be handled with care. 

"We did well. Your contribution was as fundamental as ours." Macy was finally able to add, raising his eyes and holding back his emotions as much as possible, in the hope that they wouldn't show through. He vowed to face his fears, but now he could not. He put on a mask of coldness, which slightly destabilised Harry. 

Aware of the situation, Maggie broke a new lance to give everyone time and courage, perhaps thanks to a good night's sleep. 

"I think we should all go to sleep. It's been a long and busy day, if we may say so. I would say we should leave any discussion until tomorrow, when we are rested. What do you say?" 

While Harry wasn't looking at her, Macy stared at him and saw him nodding. Mel too immediately agreed with the idea. The fatigue of the day was beginning to make itself felt and he needed to get a few hours' sleep back. Finally Macy, in turn, nodded in agreement, happy to be able to lock herself in her room, between her four walls, confined in a place that would make her feel calm and safe. At that moment she was convinced that a restful sleep would help her find courage. 

That situation had to be settled, only that she would do so tomorrow.

Throwing one last fleeting glance towards him, Macy took the stairs straight to her room.


	10. The Turning Point

THE TURNING POINT

Harry spent all night restless, thinking all the time about Macy and how to make things right with her. After all what it had happened, he had to find the right time to clear things up between them. 

As Skoll had told him, his power affected Macy’s behavior but it didn’t build her feelings from nowhere. It just changed her attitude towards them. She was the one who were flirting with him and played a seductive game with him. All that could have meant something and he needed to know how she really felt about him and if her attitude towards him implied something more than a side effect of a spell. 

He struggled between the importance of their friendship and the deepness of his feelings for her. Before Skoll's spell, a reassuring balance had been established between them. The fact that things went from joyful to awkward in a moment didn’t help his cause. But, it was important for him to know the truth. He went too far to withdraw now. 

While thinking about it, Harry got up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. This ritual gave him warmth and a sense of family. It was one of his little gestures to take care of the girls and let them know he was there. 

While he was setting the table, a light not far from the entrance to the kitchen caught his attention. As if by magic Skoll appeared, immediately followed by Mani, whose expression was a mixture of skepticism and condescension. 

Harry was happy to see the two human-sized gnomes again. However, he was puzzled by the unexpected visit, the meaning of which he did not fully understand. 

"Good morning!" Harry greeted them in a cheerful tone. "What a surprise. I was not expecting you. What brings you to our humble house?" He added, bowing and inviting them to sit down, intrigued by their presence. 

Mani felt the need to immediately explain his presence. "My brother, Skoll, and my father insisted that we both come personally to thank you for what you have done for our village. They also informed me about the premonition". Mani briefly lowered his eyes, troubled by the idea that he could have been the cause of the pain of his own people. "They also believe that getting closer to your world can help me better understand that we are not enemies”. 

"Bravo, brother. That is a humble and encouraging speech. It is exactly what you want to hear at first in the morning." Jokingly, Skoll gave him a strong pat on the shoulder to try to relax his brother’s stiff posture. Then he patted him on the shoulder and walked him over to the table. 

"No problem. Your visit is more than welcome. I was preparing breakfast. Will you join us?" Harry always smiled, making Mani a little more comfortable too. 

"Perfect. I am eager to eat your excellent pancakes. Mani, you have to taste them. They're amazing." Skoll winked at Harry and turned to his brother, mimicking goodness with his face.

"First of all, I beg your pardon for what I did. I know that my reckless actions put you in a difficult situation.” Skoll appeared sincerely sorry. 

“Don’t worry. Let’s see that as an opportunity.” Harry replied with a not so convinced smile. He wasn’t angry with Skoll and the gnome knew it.

“I also want to apologize to the Charmed Ones. Are they awake?" Skoll asked. 

"No; but I don’t think it’ll take long." 

"Great! In the meantime, I would like to ask for a favor. I want to show my brother all the beauty of a human life and personally, I think you are the best person to do it." 

Skoll exclaimed in a solemn tone, briefly changing the subject. Spread his arms and turning around, he showed his brother the place as if he wanted him to understand that the wonders of the human world were all around him, as long as he could look. 

"I’d be honored. I hope I will be worthy. Let’s add two places at the table." Both Mani and Skoll thanked him. 

"Don’t be offended, Harry. I'm not sure how this can be instructive; but I trust ma father and my brother.” Mani affirmed and then blinked to his brother in complicity. “Anyway, you humans are full of resources and surprises. I thank you for your hospitality. But, I must admit, you are also more complicated than it seems. Especially from a point of view ... how to say... sentimental... “ 

Mani's statement, pronounced so directly and in such a neutral tone as to make it sound like a scientific notion, struck Harry who was astonished. It was clear to everyone that these words referred to what was discussed between Harry and Skoll. 

Skoll squared off his brother, surprised by the interest he showed in such an emotional subject for his person and struck by his incredible perspicacity in understanding the fulcrum of the discourse. In the latter case, it wasn't even that strange. 

"What? I am not blind and I am a very perceptive gnome." Mani replied, sensing the question hovering over his brother's face. Skoll was proud to see his brother's commitment to interact with Harry and to work on his own rigidity for the benefit of an exchange of views. 

"What do you know about sentimental point of view?" 

"I just say that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. But when it comes to human emotions, things get complexed. There are so many variables to think of. You could think that, according to a feeling, someone should act in a certain way. But, it is not. Someone may also have simultaneous conflicting reactions, beliefs or feelings towards something and that makes things more complicated. I must say that I have witnessed a good example of an emotional conflict and ambivalence." Mani took a brief look at Harry, which made him understand what situation he was alluding to. In those days it seemed to him that everyone understood things better than he did.

Then Mani started concentrating on his entourage and searching the kitchen, intrigued by the strange objects present, whose name he gradually asked for. 

In the meantime, considering that by now the matter had been put on the table in a manner not even so veiled by Mani, Skoll approached Harry. 

"Did you ever talk to your Macy?" 

"She is not mine... I've already told you that. We are just friends, although I admit that I wish things could be different. It's complicated." Thrilled by the intimacy of the conversation and uncomfortable with his own confession, Harry began to move nervously around the room, taking advantage of Mani's questions to ease the pressure of his own emotions. 

"Yes, right". Skoll simply answered, aware of the difficulty of talking about certain topics between men. 

Harry instructed Mani on the various furniture and tools in the kitchen, different from those used by gnomes. He also gave him a few tips for typical human dishes and gave him an exceptional taste of the pancake dough that obtained the unconditional love of the gnome, even more than the cooked version. 

Although he kept himself busy, Harry's mind went to what happened in that kitchen for a long time. Slowing down the beat with every image was an arduous task, but he made it. 

When Mani then asked what pasta was, with a slightly lighter heart, he brought the subject back to the counter. 

"Pasta, especially with sauce, to come well is a bit like a relationship between two people. The ingredients must be well selected, it takes time for them to blend together to create a unique flavour. The timing must be optimal and above all, in the kitchen, you have to be patient, do some experiments and sometimes take risks to create masterpieces". 

Mani stared at Harry rather fascinated by this creative comparison. Skoll understood the subliminal message, but some of it did not escape even Mani. 

"It is important to choose and bring all the ingredients to the table." Mai summed. 

Tired of the culinary metaphors, in which he was not so well versed, Skoll simply summed it all up with a "Talk to her". 

"Yeah. I should clarify, but I'm not sure how to do that. I don't have the recipe. Just to stay on topic." 

This affirmation made all three of them laugh, and they all looked at each other amusedly, in an intimate and more relaxed atmosphere. "She seems to be avoiding me," whispered Harry finally, thoughtfully. 

"Impose yourself." Both Harry and Skoll squadroned Mani. "I'm just saying. Find the opportunity," he precized. 

"My brother is a bit rough, but he's not wrong. I don't understand much about exclusive relationships, but if you want to know something from her, ask her. At least tell her how you feel. She'll be happy for me because I really believe that she reciprocates your feelings. However, only she will be able to confirm it."

"It was you who told me not to run away from challenges. Remember?" Skoll continued, patting him on the shoulder as if he knew how he felt. "Responsibility and courage, Harry. This must guide you." 

Harry thanked him mentally for the lesson and finished setting the table.

Maggie woke up, rested after a good night's sleep. As she left the room she heard some voices coming from the kitchen, among which she recognized Skoll's kitchen. She was astonished to come down the stairs when she passed Mel outside Macy's room. 

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked while made Mel jump. 

"Nothing," she answered hastily. 

"Do you think she's awake?" Maggie turned to Mel and shared her concern. 

"Let's knock and find out." 

"Come in." they heard a faint response. Macy was sitting on the bed, legs and arms crossed, dressed to come down. 

Worried, they exchanged a sympathetic look. "Are you all right? Are you ready for breakfast?" they asked in unison. 

"I don't know if I'm up to it," she replied sincerely, her face marked by the sleepless night and the upheaval that was gripping her. 

"I think we have visitors," Maggie added, hoping that this would relax Macy, not being forced to see Harry alone. 

"Visitors?" Mel asked. 

"I think it's Skoll. You know, he and Harry have bonded in this short time." 

At the sound of his name, Macy stiffened and for a moment closed her eyes, breathing deeply to relax. Her head was bursting, her pulse was racing and she knew what it all depended on. 

"Macy, you can't hide here forever." Mel dared to say as she climbed into bed to get closer to her sister and hold her arm in comfort. Maggie did the same and then she posed her head on her shoulder. 

"We may understand how you can feel after what you have told us, but yesterday you were convinced you wanted to talk to him. What have it changed? Postponing, it won't help." Upon contact with Mel's gaze, Macy sketched an unconvincing smile. 

"All this tension will kill me. Do it for me." Maggie mocked her. 

"I'm fine. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to deal with this." Macy struggled, weighed down by the weight of doubt. 

"I hear you, Macy. It was weird yesterday, but it was also nice because that's what I wanted in the first place. Personally, this experience taught me that we need to find a balance between our witches' lives and our lives as girls and get your life back. We can have both. Our lives may not be perfect; but which one it is. We have responsibilities, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a life and follow our hearts."

"Mel is right. We have to accept who we are and still pursuit our dream. We just need to learn how to conciliate two different sides of us. Try it. Give yourself a chance to be happy. The worst that can happen is that it doesn't work." 

"Exactly. What if we wanted different things or what if things went wrong? I don’t know. It is complicated." 

"Listen, Macy. Don’t be afraid to take the risk of loving someone. Love is all about taking risks. It is okay to be afraid of feeling vulnerable in another person’s hands, but if it weren’t that way, then it wouldn’t be worth it. Anyway, as an empath, I wouldn't have no doubts about the first thing and you now that.” Maggie pointed out. “You are not alone, Macy. We are here for you. We are your sisters and we will face everything together." Maggie held on a little tighter to her in order to give her warmth and trust.

"You are two adults and you can decide whether to live with regrets or remorse. What do you choose, Macy?", Mel spoke.

"Either way, we'll be with you." "Yes. In any case, we'll be with you.

Both sisters held her in a strong embrace, for which Macy was grateful. 

"We are going. You decide quietly." Maggie finally said and glanced a meaningful look at Mel. 

Once out, Mel asked Maggie for explanations. 

"We need to give them a little push." 

"She could get angry." replied Mel, though amused by the idea. 

"Or she will thank us." concluded Maggie, sibylline, coming down the stairs.

***

The sisters arrived in the kitchen and as Maggie suggested, they found Skoll but also Mani, comfortably installed in the kitchen.

"Good morning!", they greeted each other.

Harry looked over the girls' shoulders and immediately noticed Macy's absence. Mel noticed his silent question. "She's not feeling very well." The look directly at him was allusive. 

Harry remained silent, taking a deep breath, disturbed at the idea that Macy's illness was caused by what happened between them. He knew her well enough to imagine how uncomfortable she felt. 

"You should see how she is doing." Mani intervened without being questioned and surprisingly squeezed out the general thought. 

"You are her Whitelighter, aren’t you? Her health is one of your priority." Everyone couldn’t agree more with Mani. "You must go. In the meantime, I may get to know the Charmed Ones better. Indeed, that's why you brought me here. Right, Skoll?"

Skoll nodded in agreement. Then Mani added: "As my brother used to say: Relax. Life's too short to be uptight about everything” Mani teased Skoll.

"Wow. I am impressed. You really listened to me." Skoll replied sarcastically. 

Maggie smiled at Skoll, pleased with the nature of her new relationship with her brother.

"Well, Harry. The Kings deliberated unanimously." Skoll said in a playful tone, emphasizing the moment by standing up in full and placing a hand on his heart as if for a solemn announcement. "Believe me, for us, this is a huge thing. Now go and talk to her!" Skoll amusedly exclaimed while his brother simply gave his consent with sufficiency. 

Harry, for his part, blushed slightly. He really appreciated all their support at that moment. 

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Mel rebuked him, taking the plates he was holding in his hands and pointing at the stairs. "A king's orders must be carried out. Imagine if there are two kings!"

***

Harry then left the room and walked up the stairs to Macy's door. He took a deep breath with hope in his heart. Then, he knocked at the door and waited for her to let him in. 

Macy immediately recognized Harry's touch. Although she was not completely surprised by this visit, which she expected in part, her heartbeat suddenly accelerated. She recomposed herself and breathed deeply. Then she invited him, aware that the moment of clarification had arrived. 

Harry found her sitting at the edge of the bed, her face facing the large mirror in the back of the room. In his eyes, she looked beautiful, even in a simple dress and her hair gathered together. 

A cumbersome silence fell into the room. Motionless, Macy turned towards Harry, her eyes fixed on each other, without anyone moving. 

"The girls told me that you are not feeling well," Harry explained in a calm voice, approaching Macy a few steps closer. 

"I didn't sleep very well last night and now my head is killing me.” Macy sketched a smile and she put a hand on her head. 

Harry moved closer, stopping in front of her. With a nod of his head, he asked her permission and then superimposed her hand on her head. By consenting he allowed Harry's healing power to flow and alleviated her pain.

In that gesture, Harry put all his love for her, trying not to frighten her. As Macy closed her eyes, she enjoyed the magnificent feeling of being so close to him. 

She would have liked to feel again the freedom of the day before, along with the pleasure of that simple gesture. Instead her body stiffened, gripped by fear. It was difficult for her to let go.

Harry noticed Macy's reaction and pulled his hand back, letting Macy feel the absence of his warm touch.

Macy reopened his eyes with a snap, which allowed her to see him gently move away, with a slightly suffering face, of someone who in turn is afraid of having done everything wrong. That image gave Macy the courage to act. She reached out her hand to stop him and force him to look at her again. 

Harry was briefly astonished and studied her carefully, enchanted by that magical touch. He held his breath and simply lost himself in her eyes. 

By maintaining eye contact, Macy shortened the distances between their bodies. A few steps away from each other, Macy stroked Harry's arm with one hand, barely touching it, then intertwining his fingers with hers and allowing Harry to do the same, increasing the grip. They looked at each other for a long second without speaking, both gripped by the intensity of the moment, and then simultaneously left the grip with a serene smile on their lips.

"Harry... “ 

"Macy... “ 

Both of them spoke at the same time and they busted out laughing. The hilarity of the moment magically lightened the atmosphere and led their bodies to relax, again at ease in each other's presence. 

Harry nodded to Macy to speak first. He was there to listen to her without judging. He was there for her.

Macy stepped back and started rubbing her hands together trying to find the right words. Then she stopped just in front of him.

"First of all, I want to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't quite myself, as you know." Macy muttered. 

This beginning left Harry to foreshadow the less welcome scenario. While her closeness allowed him to inhale her honey scent, he felt as if the ground was collapsing under his feet. He shook his head and straightened his back. He remembered that the truth, whatever it was, was better than the uncertainty and its consequent agony. 

For her part, Macy continued to walk around the room, rearranging her ideas, and then stopped and did her best to be honest.

"I feel quite embarrassed for what I did. You were right. I was under a spell and I am grateful for the way you behaved with me. I apologize for the way I treated you. I put you in a difficult position. I'm sorry."

Macy looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She wore a hand around her neck and played with the necklace, the hallmark of her nervousness.

"I must have looked like a fool." She sketched a smile to which Harry responded willingly.

Harry's facial features softened to that vision. Seeing her so vulnerable triggered in him a very strong need to protect her and hold her close. He approached her and with one finger lifted her chin so that she might look at him. By instinct, she caressed his wrist with her left hand, looking seductively into his eyes. That touch caused a thrill of pleasure that went through their body like an adrenaline rush. 

Motionless and taken from the moment they remained so silent until they both broke the contact and Harry spoke.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You don't owe me anything. I did what I felt was right. I will always protect you, Macy. You know how important you are to me. As long as I will breath, you'll always be safe with me.”

She smiled at him with infinite sweetness and felt pervaded by that, as if wrapped in a warm embrace. She was pleasantly impressed. She felt understood, accepted and even loved; because that gesture also encompassed that.

"Thank you." Macy whispered. The heartbeat accelerated. "You are important to me too, Harry. More than I've ever admitted to myself."

While she searched for his hand, he grasped both of hers. 

"What you said to me in the desert. I know you don't remember it. But for me it was significant. It made me understand that you cared about me and not only because I am a Charmed Ones ".

"It is true." Harry whispered without hesitation. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” He muttered.

It was Macy who first broke the physical contact. She backed away and turned slightly and then she crossed her arms around her chest. Harry stood still with his eyes fixed on her. 

"It was nice to feel light as a balloon. I was not forced to control my actions and always think about the consequences." Her voice trembled with emotion. 

Seeing Macy's difficulty in continuing and having interpreted his words in his mind, he decided to put an end to this torment and recomposed himself.

"You don't have to do this, Macy. On the contrary, I am sorry for not having understood it before and having indirectly brought you into a situation that now causes you discomfort and suffering. It was never my intention.”

With his head down, Harry said this in one breath, unable to look Macy in the eye for fear that he would see his pain in his own.

"No!" replied Macy hastily as he approached Harry again. "You are not to blame. You were a gentleman. You did the right thing as always, and for that I am immensely grateful."

"Yeah. I always do the right thing." He said as he let himself fall on Macy's bed, weighed down by the knowledge that she did not reciprocate his feelings.

Macy studied him carefully and glimpsed the sadness on his face, sensing a possible misunderstanding. She sat next to him, with her torso facing him in search of a visual contact that did not arrive. She took his hand and he finally raised his eyes towards her.

"Harry, I'm sorry. It is not easy for me; but there is something I have to tell you.” Macy gasped. “In my life I wasn’t ever keen on letting people in. Because of my trust’s issues, I always felt more comfortable with logical matters than people. You know that.“ She chuckled in discomfort, lowering her eyes while scratched her back neck. 

“I used to take away from the pain by using a different way to express it or to not express at all. It was my opposite-to-emotion action. But now, I am tired of it.” She lifted her head to stare at him into the eyes. “You have helped me to open up and all this mess makes me realize that I want more from my life. I don’t want to run away from you. Yesterday, I did what I wanted. I wasn’t pretending. I wouldn't lie to you either. Not now and not about this. But I should be honest. I need time to get used to everything news in my life "

Harry was hooked and he couldn’t stop looking at her a bit surprised. 

"Okay!" He finally whispered. His heart started racing.

"I don't know what the future will bring us. Besides, the Elders were against relationships between witches and Whitelighters for a reason."

"To hell with the elders." Harry stepped in, shaking Macy's hands and bringing them close to his mouth as if he wanted to kiss them, but without touching them. 

"Take your time, Macy. I don’t want you to feel push or anything else. I respect you."

"I know, Harry. You are an honest man. It's one of your many qualities. In my eyes, you're a wonderful man, Harry Greenwood. I never doubted it." 

"I can't say the same." Harry mumbled briefly lowering his gaze and breaking contact between their hands.

"Harry. Is it because of Jimmy? You have to stop doubting yourself because of him.” Macy appealed.

"Maybe I'll shock you. But nobody is perfect and we can be perfectly imperfect." Macy's smile was like a warm ray of sunshine on a windy day; able to give immense pleasure to the recipient.

Seeing him a little hesitant, Macy continued. She wanted to reassure him.

"You know what I have also learnt from our last experience? We are all made up of Light and Shadow. To be able to live with ourselves, we have to accept the truth of the matter. Light and shadow are our constant companions, filling our inner being. They are part of who we are. It is up to us to choose our path. In fact, light may sometimes blind us and the shadow may actually give us the answer we are looking for.”

"You are a wise woman, Macy Vaugh." Harry said smiling. 

"I'm not sure. A wise woman might know what to do now." Macy replied shyly.

"What do you want, Macy? I know what I want, and I know perfectly who I want to be with. What about you?"

The question was straightforward, and left Macy speechless, assailed by a whirlwind of emotions. The blood poured out and her heartbeat increased dramatically.

Harry's gaze, instead, intensified, eagerly moving from his eyes to his lips and then to Macy's face as if he wanted to imprint it in his mind so as not to forget even one detail of that moment. Fixated on her, he said nothing and waited as long as it took until she was ready to talk to him and so it was.

"The truth is that I don't know. You are important to me, Harry. More important than you think. But, as I told you, I feel stuck. What if we lose what we have now. It is difficult to me. Harry. I am sorry."

"Don’t be, Macy. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just so you know. I will be waiting for you as long as it takes. And if at the end you will understand that I am just your Whitelighter, your friend, I will be the best Whitelighter in this world for you." Harry confessed her. His face got softly while he looked at her. With one hand, he took her and he caressed it with a finger.

"You don’t ease things.” She joked. “Honestly, I don't know what to do. I'm terrified of the future and the unknown. " She smirked. 

"We have time. We don’t need to rush things. I have so many fears too, you know.” Harry admitted. “What I have learnt about me and my Darklighter frightens me. Anyway, we need to remember that fear may also allow you to live life to the fullest. When you fear something, you have a choice: you let that fear stop you or you can face it head-on and expand your possibilities. Fear may give you clarity on what is really important in life. We should all embrace our fear and learn from it. If you want, we can be afraid together and we will do our best to deal with it." 

"That sounds like a nice plan to me, Harry." Macy agreed.

"Happy to hear that."

They exchanged a look full of meaning, remaining silent and motionless, so as not to spoil the atmosphere of peace and serenity that enveloped them. 

It was Macy's stomach that broke the spell, bringing them back to reality and making them burst out laughing.

"If you feel like it and the others didn't eat everything, underneath there are excellent pancakes and an Italian coffee to wake the dead".

Macy nodded, happy, ready to follow him everywhere. So, he snapped out of bed to go and gallantly open the door for her. With a nod of his head, Macy thanked him and left the room before him, giving him the opportunity to contemplate her without being seen. Before closing, Harry paused for a moment, struck by a bold idea.

"Macy," he called her in a whisper. She turned with a questioning look.

"You and I still have an unfinished dinner," she reminded him.

Smiling, Macy approached him wiggling, with a slow pace and a winking look on her face. When she was only a few centimeters away from him, she brought her lips closer to his right ear. His warm breath caressed his earlobe, giving him a thrill of pleasure. His perfume inebriated him and increased his excitement even more. 

"Sure, Harry. Whenever you like."

That answer whispered like that made him gasp. With his mind it took him back to the day before, making him realize that deep down, enchanted or not, Macy was always the woman who could shake him as deeply as anyone before.

Then she walked away and headed for the stairs, satisfied that she had succeeded in being uninhibited and provocative in her own way. It took Harry some time to recover and come down as well.

*** 

Meanwhile, Mel and Maggie, together with Mani and Skoll, began discussing ecology. The debate was quite lively. In particular, they all agreed on the importance of taking care of Mother Nature's gifts. 

Mani and Mel agreed on so many points that Mani himself, who had always thought that all humans were just obtuse profiteers, was pleasantly astonished.

Maggie, who had realized after that experience that she also had to be more conscientious in recycling, found herself in the less extremist group with Skoll. Although they were both aware of their duty to help make the planet a better place, the sacrifices required were questionable according to some, particularly as they were not always very entertaining.

Macy was the first to arrive in the kitchen where all the diners were very happy with her arrival and asked her if she was better. They didn't mention Harry, not knowing what to think. To everyone, Macy's face seemed almost radiant. Maggie didn't even miss the absence of tension in her body; the same tension that had prevented her from coming down shortly before. All this gave her hope.

Macy found a seat next to Maggie and sat down, having a cup of coffee and taking advantage of the last remaining pancakes. The gnomes were delighted and only thanks to Mel there were at least two left.

"Do you feel better?" Mel asked her with one hand on her arm to give her support and at the same time to make sure she was doing really well. 

"Yes, thank you. You were right. I just needed to relax a little bit." Macy replied, turning to their guests as well.

The calm tone of her voice made the sisters feel good and they understood that Macy had managed to make things right. Maggie took one look at Mel with understanding, proud that the ruse had worked.

"Macy. I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday." Skoll said, happy to see her at peace. Whatever had happened, it had gone well, she thought to herself. 

"Apology, accepted. At the end, I should almost thank you."

"You have heard that, brother. My power is also useful to the world. I'm not just a troublemaker."

Skoll hit his brother by the shoulder, jokingly challenging him. Mani didn't answer in order not to give him satisfaction and it wasn't even necessary because Macy took care of putting him back in line sympathetically.

"Let's not exaggerate," Macy added, holding back the gnome's enthusiasm. "It would have been better not to cast spells with unknown effects on unconscious people. That wasn't quite right."

In response to those words, Mani gave a sarcastic smile to his brother, as if he wanted to answer "It suits you".

"That's good. I've earned it." Skoll concluded, hitting himself in the chest to show that he had been hit and bursting into a loud, infectious laughter for everyone.

The cheerful atmosphere made the atmosphere relaxed and allowed everyone to continue to fully enjoy that magnificent morning together.

Shortly afterwards, with his face still pleasantly shaken, Harry showed up in the kitchen. When he arrived, everyone was equally happy and welcomed him with laughter and jokes. Noting the absence of his delicious pancakes, he immediately proposed to make more, with the greatest approval and gratitude, especially from the gnomes. As he got up from the table, he took a quick look at Macy, who smiled back. 


End file.
